Dark Light
by Mallory Marvel
Summary: What if the Cullens weren't the only ones who were special? What if Bella could do something they had never seen before? Canon pairings. Slightly OOC. AU
1. Dead on Arrival

**A/N: Hiya! So this is my first story, trying new stuff. Hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One – Dead on Arrival

I couldn't believe I let my mom talk me into this stupid idea. How on earth did she out of nowhere, even assume that I, Isabella Swan, would enjoy living with Charlie? The whole idea was ridicules, I didn't know Charlie and neither did he know me. In all of my seventeen years, I had spent two summers with Charlie. You couldn't build a relationship on two summers.

"Stupid scatter-brain of a mom" I muttered under my breath.

"What's that? Do you need anything?" a fly attendant smiled at me. The tall, blonde woman looked me right in the eyes and I flinched as I saw it flash. She was going to fall and break her neck in a week. She caught my reaction and I saw how her face changed into what I recognized as hurt. She must have thought I flinched because of her, well technically I did. I let out a breath and gave her a weak smile. She recomposed herself and stalked of down the aisle.

I sighed. What was I supposed to do?

I resumed my former activity, and reread the top of the page I was reading before I was interrupted. There was no one sitting next to me, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. People and I, just didn't get along. So, I never made an effort of trying to get to know anyone. It would be better like that.

The man on the speakers started talking and abruptly woke me from my reverie. The flight was landing and I frowned at the thought of the gray and dreary town my father lived in. Forks. The wettest place in the continental U.S. The Logging Capital of the world and with its 3,1 sq mile I seriously doubted the chance of anything interesting happening.

I sighed again, defeated by my own thoughts. At least there weren't that many people, I though smugly. Forks had a population at 3.120. That immediately calmed me down, it had nothing on Phoenix' 1.552.259 inhabitants. I inadvertently smiled and got off the plane.

I looked around the tiny airport for my dad. I barely even recalled Charlie's soft brown curls now. How was I supposed to find him?

"Bella!" I suddenly heard my father call. I turned around and saw my father grinning. He looked truly happy at that moment. Almost younger, in a way. I couldn't help but smile myself. Charlie quickly walked across the room in three long strides and embraced me before I even had time to think about it.

"Dad, were in public" I complained. "I'm sorry" he said, releasing me from the tight hug. "I'm just so happy to see you again" he continued excitedly. He flashed me grin and I copied him.

My room was exactly the same as it was five years ago. The only thing Charlie had gotten was a new comforter and he had also acquired the oldest looking computer I had ever seen.

I had only put my bag on my new bed when I heard Charlie calling for me. He wanted me to come downstairs. I slung the rest of my bags in the far corner of the room before descending the stairs.

I knew what this was. Charlie had bought me a truck, a very old, worn, red truck. I already loved it. I shook my head and let out a humorless laugh. There was no point in surprising me.

I looked at Charlie and saw his excited face. He was really looking forward to surprising me. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt right before I saw the truck with my own eyes. It was beautiful, really. Not pretty, but it had personality. I quickly said my thanks to Charlie.

"No problem Bells" he said with joy evident on both his voice and face. As I turned to face the house, I noticed we really didn't live that close to anybody. The forest surrounded Charlie's house like a big green fence.

We both went back inside, as I started dinner while Charlie watched his sports on the TV. I volunteered to be the chef since I knew Charlie was a terrible cook. Besides I enjoyed cooking, it was one of those few things that relaxed me.

"So, you excited about school tomorrow?" Charlie asked during dinner.

"Not really" I whispered as Charlie reminded me of the horrors I had to face tomorrow. I frowned and Charlie quirked an eyebrow. "You know I don't like big crowds" I said hesitantly. His face changed with realization. It really wasn't so much the people I didn't like, it was _what_ I saw when I first gazed into their eyes. I shuddered.

Charlie saw my discomfort and spoke while looking down on his plate with my newly cooked lasagna "Bells, I know you're nervous and all, but it really _will_ be okay" he said trying to reassure me while staring deep into my eyes. He really believed it; the sincerity in his eyes was undeniable. I wanted scoff. How did _he _know that? Only I did. Suddenly his demeanor changed and his face changed into something lighter. He was about to make a joke.

"Or else, you know I could always arrest them if you'd like" He was stifling a grin that would have covered half of his face if he slipped up. I knowingly kept my mouth shut, if I didn't he would start shooting bad jokes at me, so I just rolled my eyes.

"Dad?" I called while walking up the stairs that led to my room after I had painfully endured an hour with sports. "Yeah?" I heard Charlie shuffle in the couch so he could get a better view of me. "Just be careful when you walk up these stairs later and goodnight" He looked utterly confused, but nodded anyways. I smiled at him and darted towards my room.

Charlie really didn't know anything. The poor man probably reasoned with himself that I only had some minor social dysfunction. "I wish" I sighed. To be honest I preferred it that way. Charlie didn't need to share my worries. I actually liked Charlie, he didn't feel the need to always fill every silence with mindless and pointless banter. I liked the silence. Something I never experienced with my mother.

I rolled my eyes. My mother was one of those eccentric people that never could stick to anything. I always felt like the parent around her. I really couldn't see how she would function without me.

I laid down on my bed, finally alone with my thoughts. I tried to push back the images of my first day at school that kept flashing back to me, to the back of my head. It didn't work. I groaned and sat up on my bed. The stupid thing was really giving me a head-ache. I rubbed my temples trying to soothe myself. When I finally realized it wouldn't work, I laid back on the bed as I let the darkness in my new room engulf me. I knew for sure that tomorrow would be a crappy day.

* * *

**SO? Watcha think? Review!**


	2. Forks High School

**A/N: Yeah, I know! Two updates! I just couldn't wait when it was just there, unfinished and stuff. I hate that. And this was already half done anyways. But, people come on.. Review already. When you read it, review it. It's easy, really. Enjoy then, then review ;)**

**Disclaimer: No, you are mistaken. I do not own Twilight. If I did what would I be doing here? I'd be living the sweet life of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter two – Forks High School

I could feel the stares as I got out of my truck the next day. I knew this. "Well of course I knew" I reprimanded myself. I hated attention and being the new girl at school would definitely draw some attention.

I turned my attention towards the sky and noticed that it was sunny today. A smile crept up my face and before I was even aware of it, I was grinning. People were openly staring at me now and my infamous blush replaced my grin.

They probably thought I was crazy already. Grinning at the sky for no apparent reason.

I mentally slapped myself for that one and fixed my eyes on my feet as hurried my way towards were I knew the office was located. _You can do this, you can do this, _I repeatedly chanted in my head.

The office was where I expected to be and as I entered the little space, the woman behind the desk quickly looked me up and down. I immediately felt self-conscious and tried to cover myself up with my arms. I knew she was inspecting the new meat. I frowned and the woman understood I had caught her.

"Isabella Swan?" the woman chirped with an annoying voice. I quickly nodded and stepped closer to the woman's desk while avoiding her eyes.

I could sense the poor woman's discomfort as I took the step towards her. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

People always felt a bit weird around me. I can't exactly say why, I guess it might have been some sort of sub-conscious survival instinct against me. Although I wouldn't say I was directly dangerous, I was a freak. And people understand that pretty much instantly.

"Here you go dear" the lady said hesitating while handing me a note that was to be signed by all the teachers and my schedule. Her hands shook and I couldn't stop myself from glancing up at the terrified woman.

_That was odd, _I thought to myself. People got a bit uncomfortable, but never scared. She quickly looked out the window before she finally met my eyes and the flashes hit me.

I gasped and the woman knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. I offered a quick smile before I bolted out the doors and into the half-empty hallway. I shook my head trying to shake the images out of my head. No such luck. I sighed and pulled out my schedule.

My first class of the day was English. I headed towards the right building and knew that Mr. Banner would arrive in exactly 5 minutes. I found myself a desk in the back and pulled out a copy of Wuthering Height. I had read the same book about a 100 times and knew every word printed in the book, but it didn't matter.

I didn't even bother paying attention to the stupid class and fortunately the teacher didn't call on me either. I already knew the whole curriculum by heart as soon as Mr. Banner met my eyes. Class soon ended and as I was packing my bag, I felt someone approaching me. I abruptly turned around and startled a boy with short blonde hair. He was quite a bit taller than my 5'4 and he had the cutest baby face.

He eyed me carefully before he flashed me a grin and I forced a shy smile myself.

"Isabella right?" he looked like a love sick puppy. "Bella" I corrected quickly. He flashed me another grin as I looked into his startling blue eyes. My whole body tensed as the blue-eyed boy's life flashed before me. I saw his birth, his deepest fears, his family, his wedding, his mother's maiden name, his room, his death and so on. I cringed.

This was exactly why I stayed away from people. How the hell was I supposed to have a normal conversation with anyone when I knew absolutely everything about them? There was no reason getting to know them.

I looked up at Mike, still a bit shaken up from what I just saw, who was still smiling. I internally groaned. This boy was never going to leave me alone.

"I'm Mike Newton" I know I wanted to reply. "I, uh, can walk you to class?" he offered.

"Sure"

* * *

The classes were dead boring and I was actually relieved when lunch time finally arrived. As I stepped into the large, bright lunch room, every set of eyes were set on me. I blushed and swiftly walked over to where they were selling the food. I again hurriedly grabbed the food. Any food, I didn't really care. The only thought that was racing through my mind was how to escape the hell I knew I would experience when I faced the crowd.

That's when I heard the voice. I cursed loudly in my head for going so slow. I knew the voice, it was the voice of the over-friendly blue-eyed boy. It was the voice of Mike Newton.

I slowly turned around and saw waving at me like a mad man. I slightly frowned but dragged my way towards Mike's table.

As I reached the table, Mike had the goofiest grin on his face I had ever seen. "Why don't you sit with us today Bella?" he asked. He was so excited, he was bouncing. The whole table was staring at me, expecting my answer. "Sure" I said and plopped down on the nearest seat.

"Where are you from? Why did you move? Is that your real hair color? What do you think about Forks? Do you like the school?" the petit girl with curly brown hair fired her questions at me so fast I barely caught them. "I'm Jessica by the way, I think I'm in your Trig class."

"Oh, yeah" she was okay. I usually didn't dare looking into people's eyes when I first met them, but I guessed I'd better get it over with. I looked each and every one of them deeply in the eyes as I let all of their cherished memories and hated fears engulf me. I gave all of them a quick nod, pretending that I was only acknowledging them.

"So, Bella you like Forks?" a boy with black oil slick hair asked me looking quite interested. He looked like one of those chess boys. Eric Yorkie was his name. "It's fine, bit much rain but fine" I answered.

They all looked briefly amused except for one girl. She was sitting across from me with her arms crossed and looked agitated. As I glanced at her, she pushed back her silver blonde hair and scowled at me.

She didn't like me. _Petty, stupid blonde girl_. The only reason the girl didn't like me was because she thought I was getting far too much attention. Her thoughts had a sneering voice, as her words were laced with jealousy. Tyler Crowley. This was maybe the only time I ever felt grateful for my gift. Tyler Crowley was indeed useful.

I dismissed Lauren's thoughts as I was bombarded with questions from everyone at the table. It was strange. Everyone at this school seemed to have a weird interest in me. I failed to see why. All of the students at my last school I Phoenix didn't even spare me a look. They seemed engrossed as they gazed at me. Maybe I could actually make some friends.

I shook the last thought away. It couldn't be possible. They probably just wanted to use me. And they did, most of them.

I swiftly glanced at the most sincere girl in the bunch. Angela Weber. She gave me a shy smile and I returned the favor. We didn't need to say anymore. I could see from her thoughts that she was worrying about some English project. I liked her.

* * *

I rushed to my truck after the last class of the day. I climbed into my truck as relief washed over me. I had survived. With only minor damage. I felt victorious. People actually talked to me in this town. Renee was right; I needed a change of pace.

When I got home I quickly retrieved my iPod and threw myself on the couch. Suddenly my thoughts drifted back to Mike Newton. I flinched. I shook my head again trying to shake the thoughts away. The poor guy. He was going to be hit by a bus in exactly ten years from today. I winced as the image flashed by again. I closed my eyes and let out a breath in exasperation.

I didn't know why I had this uncanny ability of mine. It's the weirdest thing. It's just like I'm omniscient or something. I only have to look into someone's eyes once and my head is filled with everything about the person. Absolutely everything that will happen, has happened and everything that goes through the persons mind. I sighed. It was annoying as heck. The only one who knew about this was my mom. I actually started talking to her a little over a month after my birth. Yes, I know I'm weird but I couldn't help it at the time. My intelligence was much higher then than the common full grown man or woman.

I opened my eyes and realized that I had been lying on the couch for hours. It was twilight and I took the time to admire the colors being displayed on the blue sky. I sighed as I got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. Even though my first day had gone well, I knew tomorrow couldn't be good. It all would go downhill from now on. It always did. When the Bella – quota was filled, they would all retreat carefully away from me.

I quickly pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Charlie coming through the front door.

"Bella?" my father called. "I'm in here"

"So, how was your first school day?" Charlie tried to ask inconspicuously as we started eating dinner. I could almost feel the curiosity rolling off him. I rolled my eyes and told him about my first day at Forks High School.

* * *

**Now seriously, REVIEW! I wanna know what you think so far.**


	3. Turns

**A/N: Hey, new update! Awesome right?**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine..**

* * *

Chapter three - Turns

I left for school early the next morning. The sweet feeling of acceptance was still lingering in my mind. Even though I didn't want to acknowledge it, subconsciously I was overjoyed. Never in my life was I that easily accepted by people.

It was odd and gave me a feeling I just couldn't overlook. Something bad was coming. I could almost feel it in my bones. Nothing ever came this easy to me. I knew nothing special was going to happen in the near future of the ones eyes I had gazed into, accept for Tyler that is. But still I had this feeling of insecurity. Like I was missing something. A crucial part in a puzzle. I shivered as this passed my mind. _Was_ I missing something? That had never happened before and the possibility left me frightened.

I let out a breath and concentrated on the road instead. As a drove in to the school's parking lot, I noticed I was the first one there.

I sat in my truck actually happy I didn't need to deal with Jessica or Mike or Lauren. I groaned as I thought of Lauren. The girl was actually envious of me. What did I have? Except my stupid gift that's pretty much useless most of the time and a constant annoyance. I shook my head and chuckled. She was going to try and embarrass me today.

At least it was going to be an amusing day.

I soon noticed that the lot was starting to fill itself up and got out of my truck. I started walking towards class as I knew that the teacher was going to grace us with a pop quiz. I rolled my eyes as I thought of the teacher's pettiness. Most of these teachers' just wanted to humiliate and didn't really like children at all.

I quickened my pace as I remembered the reason why I was early.

"Bella!"

The voice came behind and I knew who it was. Damnit, what kind of omniscient was I? I let out a humorless laugh and turned to face my own personal hell in human form. Mike Newton.

He was half-running towards me, shoveling his way through the crowded hallway. The naïve, generic little boy already had a crush on me. I stifled a snicker as he made his way to me.

"Bella" he said breathless. "We have English together" he stated somewhat jubilant.

He was contemplating different ways of asking me out as his blue eyes softened and stared at me intently. I quirked an eyebrow to his thoughts and a frown immediately covered my face.

This was going to be a long year.

I gestured Mike quickly into class cutting him off so he didn't get a chance to offer carrying my books. The boy was really reminding me of a golden retriever. He took his seat next to me as he always would do from now on and started bantering about something unimportant.

I froze as the same unnerving feeling hit. The feeling of not knowing. The feeling of danger. Except this time it felt closer than before. As the teacher started the class and Mike's banter came to an end, I let myself zone out and really search for a threat. My eyes got wider as I for the first time saw blurred images of five pale creatures.

I couldn't pinpoint anything about them. I could feel the panic rapidly building itself up inside of me and my agitation was set off. I furrowed my brows, the questions raging inside of me.

Why couldn't I see them clearly?

What was so special about them?

Who _were _they?

"Bella!" Mike shouted, abruptly ending my reverie. I jumped and fell out of my chair and to the floor. I looked up, flushed and found Mike stifling a laugh. "Class is over" he said grinning smugly. The only thing on his mind was how close he just had me.

I quickly shot up and ran out of room.

"Stupid, no good.." I muttered to myself. I still felt the same odd tension in my body while I was walking to Biology. The five pale creatures were etched into my mind and the newly found anxiety felt like a side affect they caused. They were coming, that much I understood.

As I walked into Bio I froze and a shiver ran down my spine. They were already here. The tension and panic hit me tenfold.

I started walking towards my table and noticed someone sitting there. His tousled bronze hair was the first thing I noticed. It was by far the most peculiar hair color I had come across. When I finally reached the table and sat down, he turned to face me. My breath caught and every cell in my body tensed up.

He was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on. Every feature on his face was perfectly angular. His jaw, his nose, his full lips. He had the face of an angel. His tousled bronze-colored hair was a perfect mess. What struck me although, was his skin. He was one of them.

I quickly broke my stare and fixed my attention on the teacher. The pale-faced angel did the same and tensed up as well. I swiftly glanced at him and saw his stiff posture, sitting as far from me as possible.

My heart pace quickened.

I briefly caught a death glare from his jet black eyes but quickly countered and darted my eyes towards the blackboard. It wasn't enough to even get a glimpse inside his world, but I didn't dare looking at him again.

The angel was glaring at me?

I frowned at the thought of an angel like him glaring. It wasn't right. He was pure.

Throughout the whole class he never relaxed one bit. His onyx eyes kept boring into the side of my face. The anger and resentment was practically rolling of him and making me feel uncomfortable. I blushed fiercely and I could swear I saw him twitch, still never breaking his stare.

His pale white hands were balled into fists on top of the table, again never moving. He was like a statue; I couldn't even hear his breathing.

What had I done to him? Why did he suddenly hate me with such intensity?

In an instant he was up and out of the room before the bell even rang to signalize the end of the class. I gaped after him, shocked as hurt took over. What did I do?

I grabbed my stuff and made my way to lunch with Mike. We sat at the table we had yesterday with all the same students. They were all there before us so I took the only vacant seat next to Jessica. As soon as I sat down my eyes widened and I noticed four deathly pale painfully beautiful teenagers sitting perfectly still like the Adonis I had just encountered. There were two girls and two boys.

"Who are _they_?" I asked Jessica incredulous. I nudged her carefully. She quickly saw who I meant and a smile overtook her features. I assumed she was getting into her gossip mode.

"They're the Cullen's and the Hale's" she said, pausing for suspense. I nodded. "The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale and the other girl is Alice Cullen. She's really weird." Her smile grew as she continued. "The big guy is Emmett Cullen while the other is Jasper Hale. The two blondes are twins and they were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"That was nice of them" I said while I peeked at the odd family.

"Yeah, and the weirdest thing about them is that they are all together. Like together-together" she said sounding jealous and darting her own eyes at them.

Rosalie was probably the most beautiful woman on earth. My self-esteem dropped just by being in the same room as her. Her wavy, long golden blonde hair cascaded her flawless face and left me deep in envy.

The burly, big man had an arm around her and immediately intimidated me with his size. Even sitting down it was apparent that he was much bigger than the others. Emmett, as Jessica called him, had short, curly dark hair. As he laughed he seemed careless and his dimples showed themselves.

Alice was short. Really short, probably several inches shorter than me. She had short and spiky black hair. She truly looked like one of those fairytale pixies. She was grinning and was whispering something to what I assumed was her boyfriend. She seemed like the bubbliest of the bunch.

The last one was a slim boy with dirty blonde hair. He looked..pained. There was no other word to describe the lanky boy. He had his arm around Alice and smiled as she whispered something in his ear. At the very same moment, he glanced in my direction and I quickly turned to face my own table.

"You forgot Edward" Angela said winking in my direction.

"Oh, yeah! Can't believe I forgot about him!" Jessica replied in a rush. She looked me straight in the eyes, amusement evident on her face. Clearly, gossip was her favorite pass-time. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. She was one of those girls.

"Edward Cullen is absent I guess" she glanced around the packed cafeteria before she met my eyes again and leaned in. "He's gorgeous but for some reason he doesn't date" she shrugged and pushed back her curls trying to look indifferent but failed miserably. She replayed the time Edward Cullen had turned her down in her head.

I almost burst into laughter. Jessica practically threw herself at him and he didn't even give her a look in her direction. When I looked at her, she almost looked like she was in pain. She was definitely not over it.

So the angel's name was Edward. Edward Cullen. It seemed fitting.

Thoughts of the Adonis made me recall my initial reaction. Fear. And confusion.

"So why is he gone?" I said trying to seem indifferent and taking a bite of my apple. I eyed everyone carefully, making sure they didn't notice my burning curiosity.

"I don't know. He was in Bio. So, did you stab him with a pencil or what?" Mike asked.

My eyes widened. So they did notice.

Every conversation at the table came to a halt and they're attention was fixed on me. I blushed and Mike grinned smugly.

He was thrilled that Edward Cullen didn't seem to like me much. He was glad he didn't have to deal with him as competition.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. I wasn't about to confess that the angel probably hated me.

Mike rolled his eyes and searched my face for the lie he knew I was telling. Dissatisfied he leaned back in his chair.

"He was unusually anti-social. He didn't even bother talking to you. He's a freak" Mike said and made a face. He started laughing and the other boys joined him.

"Maybe he just didn't like me, Mike" I spat his name.

He threw up his arms, saying he meant no harm.

Liar. I glared at him and he gave me a sheepish smile.

I glanced back at the weird family from across the room and found them still positioned like they were five minutes ago. Their trays of food were untouched.

The only resemblance between them, other than their striking beauty, was their deadly pale skin. They were without doubt the five creatures that were the holes in my otherwise flawless way of_ seeing_.

My brows knitted together in confusion. What are they?

"What are you like obsessed with them now? Have you like NO life?" Lauren's sneering voice broke my relentless stare and brought me back to the conversation. I only scowled at her. She was really getting on my nerves. This was her trying to embarrass me.

"Lauren stop picking on Bella" Tyler shot in and I gave him a smile. He smiled back and beamed just like he had won the greatest victory in his life. He was alright and I knew Lauren had a crush on him.

She threw me another dirty look and crossed her arms, looking like a little child that had just been denied a piece of candy. I smirked as she thought her malicious thoughts about me for having any kind of interaction with Tyler.

* * *

It couldn't have been me, could it? The thoughts were swirling around in my head. I was lying on my bed, still on edge because of the day's events. I took a deep steadying breath and went through the whole day in my head

Did I do something?

No.

I was being perfectly normal. Being me anyways.

I closed my eyes and his pale face emerged from the darkness. His onyx eyes were cautious, staring at me intently. The eyes were intense, like they were holding a secret. His perfect lips parted and he barred his white, sharp teeth at me. All of the sudden he started growling at me. The look on his face was frantic and he was reaching for me with his arms.

My eyes flew open and I sat up on my bed panting.

I frantically glanced around my room, looking for something out of place. The room was dim as the sun had just set and gave the room an eerie feeling. I shivered.

Something was wrong. I felt danger. _They_ meant danger.

I dropped my face to my hands and replayed the frightening images again in my head.

"It was just my imagination.." I muttered to myself.

He wouldn't harm me would he?

No, what kind of maniac would do that? The angel wouldn't harm me. I shook my head as I dismissed the ridicules thought. He was a high school student for crying out loud! I let out a nervous laugh and laid back down on my bed.

I shifted my eyes towards my window. It was completely dark now. I had been home for a couple of hours just stewing in my own hell. I couldn't get him out of my mind.

I forced my eyes shut once again. His face appeared for the second time but this time he was smiling.

My breath hitched.

Why couldn't I get him out of my mind? He hated me obviously and why wouldn't he? I shook my head annoyed and got up to get ready for bed. The day was finally over and I knew one thing for sure. I had to look into Edward Cullen's eyes. And I had to do it tomorrow.

He and his family was something out of the ordinary. I could sense it. I needed to know why he loathed me with such intensity. I cringed at the thought of his glares.

And last but not least:

I _needed_ to unravel the mystery that was Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's chapter three. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer. But tell me what you think.**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Tell me!**


	4. Waiting

**A/N: Hey, people. New chapter, I'm not quite satisfied with this one. It was annoying as hell. Took me forever. But, well what can you do. Sorta a filler I guess, but read anyways!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four – Waiting

_I saw five blurred, pale silhouettes gliding towards me in an inhuman pace._

_I didn't know why but I had this feeling that I needed to run. Escape._

_So I did._

_I frantically glanced around and noticed that I was running through an eerie, overly-green forest._

_I stole a look at the strangers that were chasing me and I saw that they were gaining on me._

_I pushed myself faster, avoiding pebbles and three branches as I was running._

_My heartbeat was erratic and the adrenaline was coursing through my veins like my life was depending on it._

_At the far end of the forest line, I spotted sunlight shinning through to the darkness._

_Hope._

_I squinted my eyes at the light but kept running to my salvation._

_Just as I was to creep out of the godforsaken darkness, my foot caught in something and I fell to the ground._

_The pale strangers were quickly by my side, surrounding me._

_They towered over me, slowly diminishing the gap between us._

----

I woke up with a shriek, my eyes flying open. I quickly covered my mouth, not wanting to wake up Charlie.

I breathed heavily into my hand while simultaneously inspecting my room. The panic eased as I realized nothing was out of place.

The sun was making its appearance and I looked at the red digits at my nightstand.

4.53 a.m.

I breathed in deeply, trying to steady myself. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples gently.

_What the hell was that? _

I never was the one to have bad dreams, not ones that scared me anyways. I had seen about anything you would consider frightening. I wasn't easily scared.

I didn't even fully understand the stupid thing.

The only thing I recognized was the fear.

Fear for the unknown.

The creepy creatures were blurred and pale like the-

My head jerked up and my whole body tensed as it dawned on me.

The Cullens.

They were exactly the same.

They were haunting me in my dreams?

I didn't have many nightmares but I recognized one when I had one. I was afraid and I was running. Running away from_ them_. I could clearly remember the danger I felt they radiated in my dream.

A shiver ran down my spine and I laid back down on my bed.

I still had a couple of hours left before I had to go to school.

School.

They would be there. My curiosity was almost getting intolerable. What were they that made me sub-consciously aware and on guard when it came to anything regarding them?

I furrowed my brows at the thought as I buried my head in my pillow. Something like this had never happened before, so normal was something I could rule out for the Cullens.

It was quite obvious to me now that I had some sort of awareness when it came to danger. I breathed out in relief as I contemplated this. Danger could never take me by surprise.

A smile tugged on the sides of my mouth. At least I would always feel safe.

I stared at the white empty ceiling, my arms crossed like a little defiant child.

I still wanted to know what they were hiding. I recalled Edwards intense and mysterious eyes and I almost stuck my tongue out at him.

I hated secrets.

I always _knew_ everything, secrets were aggravating.

I was suddenly sullen and I knew I had made up my mind. I needed to know what they were hiding. The mystery of it was just too tempting. I couldn't not do it when I clearly could. I rolled my eyes at myself and snorted. I was always too curious for my own good.

And they were anything but good.

But I had to do it. I had to look into Edwards eyes.

I shuddered at the thought and frowned.

This meant that I would find out why the angel loathed me.

The mere thought of his angry glares upset me. I remembered the deadly glares he constantly kept shooting at me for no apparent reason and squeezed my eyes shut.

His angry and hostile demeanor was etched into my memory and I was sure I'd never forget it. His motives for hating my guts were something I'd rather not know. And frankly, the thought of learning this made my stomach churn, my head spin and my heart pound as if it was its last hour.

Yet I had to find out and Biology would be… interesting.

* * *

Again I was early for school.

I parked my truck closest to the school entrance. It was the easiest. The parking lot was completely empty and the silence was relaxing. The first students would arrive in five minutes so I took the chance to get some quiet minutes by myself.

I walked over to some benches that looked like they were never used. They were placed far from my parking spot. I sighed. Sometimes I really believed someone up there just wanted to mess with me.

Like they just wanted to have some fun. Play a game. Create- A- freak they called it. And of all people in the world, I was the one to be chosen.

"Some luck" I muttered glumly.

I dragged myself the rest of the way. I plopped down on the bench swiftly, not thinking about that it would actually hurt.

I winced. Stupid bench.

I glanced briefly at the lot and found it still empty before I closed my eyes to enjoy what I knew would be a short-lived silence. The cold wind was whipping in my face, ruffling my hair and scattering it all over my face.

It felt good.

I felt the smile tugging on my mouth and surrendered to it. I took a slow deep breath, just tasting the air around me.

The atmosphere in the air was nice and fresh. It was cold but you could feel the hint of summer that was coming. Phoenix was never like this. This I liked. With this I could endure the never ending rain and the constant clouded sky.

I breathed in once more. I leaned back and let the calm surrounding me sink in.

All of the sudden I heard a twig break behind me. The serenity I had established was abruptly gone and replaced with a new tense atmosphere. My eyes flew open and I whipped me head around facing the nearby forest. I got up in one swift movement and cautiously walked towards were the sound came from. As I got closer the hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood.

I searched the edge of the forest for any movement.

Nothing.

I pursed my lips and furrowed my brows.

I hadn't seen this. What was happening to me?

Was I losing my gift?

I shook my head at the ridiculous thought. It couldn't be. When this sort of thing happens to you, you're in it for life. You can't escape it.

Never.

I couldn't. I wouldn't escape it. I was so dependent on my gift. I had always had it, it was a natural part of who I was and I couldn't really function normally without it. Doing anything without my _seeing_ and _knowing_ would feel like being blind.

"Bella!"

Crap. I gave the trees one final glare, scowling I turned around and quickly walked back to the front entrance.

The parking lot was already filled and as always Mike was waving at me like crazy man I knew he was.

I groaned and made my way to him. There was no point in avoiding him. He would hunt me down. Seriously.

If I wasn't so annoyed, I might have been slightly amused. I wasn't completely sure.

"Bella, what were you doing over there?" his blue eyes were bright with enthusiasm.

I almost rolled my eyes. Almost.

I didn't understand what he liked about me so much. Even though I knew what he liked, it was just superficial. And stupid.

I actually rolled my eyes this time.

"Nothing Mike, I just thought I heard something."

"English?" he asked excited. He always walked me to class. I don't even know why he would ask.

"Sure, sure" I replied while nodding.

----

I raked my fingers through my long mahogany hair, trying to push back the nerves and distract myself from what I had to do.

I stopped my fingers at the end of my hair and stared at my split ends.

I sighed. This wasn't much of a distraction.

I looked up from my hair and frantically glanced around in the half-empty hallway. No sight of him yet.

I breathed out in relief.

I was walking to Biology, fidgeting with my zipper and anxiously scouting for Edward.

I searched the hallway for even a glimpse of bronze but I couldn't see him anywhere.

_I didn't want to do this._

As I turned a corner the Biology lab appeared and my heart pace suddenly quickened.

_I had to do this._

I picked up my pace so I'd get there before I changed my mind.

The class room was empty and I quickly made it to my seat. As I sat down the room started filling up and I stared intently at the door. Just waiting for the bronze to appear.

Mr. Banner came through the door and disappointment washed over me.

He wasn't coming. I felt an unfamiliar ache in my chest. It felt like something was stabbing me from the inside. I frowned and winced from the gentle throbbing. I then adjusted myself to my seat to get comfortable.

What was this?

Wasn't I relieved I didn't need to find out why he hated me?

I furrowed my brows and unexpectedly felt someone staring at me intently.

I turned to my right and saw Jessica staring at me quizzically. She met my eyes and smiled before she mouthed that she needed to talk to me. I nodded.

As soon as the bell rang, Jessica was by my side practically beaming.

"Hey" I said after examining her form. The girl had some issues, how else could she be bouncing and beaming at all time?

"Hi!" she chirped. As we walked to lunch, Jessica started an insane banter in full speed about nothing and everything. I just nodded and inserted "ah's" in the right places. Fortunately she didn't need much response.

"So, Bella. What do you think about Mike?" she asked after awhile into her mindless banter. She looked away trying to seem indifferent. I rolled my eyes and smirked. The girl was such a bad actor.

"Um, he's alright I guess"

"Oh, has he said anything about me to you?" she looked so hopeful.

"No, sorry Jess" Her face fell and I smiled apologetically.

We reached our table and Jessica bounced away plopping down next to Mike and giving him a huge grin. He smiled back and turned his face towards me. I was sitting on the other side of the table, trying to keep a certain distance from Mike.

I really didn't want to give him the wrong idea and now that Jessica seemed to have smile for him, literally, I didn't want the drama. I didn't need the drama.

"Bella" Mike almost sighed my name. He smiled, searching and inspecting my face. I didn't understand what he was looking for but gave him a weak smile.

My eyes slowly drifted towards the Cullens table as the conversation on our table droned on. They were all there except for one. Their beautiful faces were stiff and they were all rigid. They looked worried and slightly angered.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

_He_ was the only one that wasn't there. Was it because of me?

Was I really that bad that he needed to skip school just to avoid me?

I shook the thought away. Why would it be me? I didn't do anything.

My heart sunk into my stomach and I briefly looked away.

I glanced at them again and like the other day none of the food on their trays was touched.

What, they never ate?

As I pondered on this weird little habit of theirs, the anger kept building itself up.

He didn't even have the guts to settle his differences with me?

I frowned. That's right he hated me. I almost forgot.

It didn't matter, I'd stay away from him anyways. That was easily done.

As soon as I thought the words I knew they were a lie. I couldn't stay away and I knew it.

He was confusing, annoying, odd and most of all intriguing.

I narrowed my eyes, still staring at them when Jasper abruptly turned his face and stared at me quizzically.

I quickly looked down on our table, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

The blond boy looked confused and almost intrigued?

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff making it look like I was in a hurry. Mike was waiting for me and I rushed my way to him, avoiding looking at their unusual pale faces on my way.

As Mike and I were about to walk out of the cafeteria, I couldn't help myself and sneaked a swift peak at them.

They were turned to look at me leave and their faces were all contorted by confusion and anger. Rosalie shot me a brief angry glare before they huddled together like they were going to have some sort of conference in between them.

I snapped my head back quickly, redirecting my eyes to the floor. I guided us out of the cafeteria and dragged a now very happy Mike and myself to class. That was the third time I had been caught looking at them. I mentally slapped myself for the sloppy work.

Mike walked me to Trig that I thankfully didn't have with him.

I released him as he needed to get to class himself.

He lingered a bit longer, wanting to compliment me on something.

His blue eyes swept over my small form before his ogling came to a halt and his eyes gradually widen by the sight.

He had noticed that I was wearing a deep-blue blouse that was clinging to my body and was slightly v-necked.

His eyes lingered on my pale and naked collarbones before his eyes widened further and he openly stared at my breasts.

I grimaced and fake coughed to snap him out of his daze.

He quickly shot his eyes to mine and met me with his wide and bewildered eyes.

He then flushed a deep crimson and I had to fight to keep my laughter at bay.

"Bye, Mike" I said playfully and waved him off. His blush instantly deepened at my playful tone. He knew I had caught him and he looked at me with his intense eyes, apologizing.

I shook my head in amusement and walked into class.

The boy really had it bad.

I immediately spotted Jessica in the back as I entered the classroom.

I hurried my way to her side so I could take the empty seat next to her.

"Hi, Bella" she smiled. I smiled in response and plopped down beside her.

Mr. Varner walked in and I turned my attention to Jessica. He really didn't have anything new to learn us today and he knew it himself. He was radiating insecurity and every student could sense it too. We wouldn't get in trouble if we talked.

"Hey, Jessica…" she turned to face me as she understood I wanted to talk.

I looked down at my intertwined fingers and just blurted out what I needed to know.

"Have you ever talked to Edward Cullen?"

I glanced at her and she was smiling as wide as possible. She was reminiscing the time she actually found the courage in her to approach the God-like creature.

"I have" she said, feeling triumphant as it was something I hadn't done. I restrained the eye-rolling and urged her to continue with a nod.

"He was sort of withdrawn and kept making these faces once in a while through the conversation. Not much of a conversation though, he didn't exactly say much. After awhile I just gave up and left" she sighed and slouched a bit with her body. She was disappointed.

I knew he wasn't talkative. He didn't utter so much a word to me through the entire class.

"He wasn't..um..hostile or um..angry?" I stuttered, hesitating.

"No, why would you think that?" Jessica laughed and shook her head. She replayed her sacred and treasured meeting with him once more to be completely sure she wasn't wrong in her assessment.

I blushed deep crimson and stared at my palms, avoiding her eyes. I didn't want to tell her why. She didn't need to know about my not so pleasant encounter with the Adonis.

And the way he behaved that day obviously wasn't normal for him. Jessica wasn't lying the way I thought she would have just so her favorite memory would sound that much better to me.

I shook my head in mock disappointment and smiled a convincing smile, coming up with a lie fast.

"He just looked intimidating and I kind of pictured him mean. It would have suited him" I said smiling while pretending to be deep in thought.

She looked puzzled and considered my weird assessment before deciding that I was right.

I grinned at her and she smiled back a bit taken aback. She was so blue-eyed.

If I told her I had a tail, she would most likely believe me without even showing her the damned thing.

I shook my head and chuckled.

* * *

When I got home I threw my bag at the wall hard, trying to act out on some of the frustration that had been steadily building itself up inside of me.

I glared at my silent inanimate victim that was sprawled on the floor with my poor books peeking out. I sighed before bowing my head in exasperation.

I leaned against the nearby wall in our small hallway before I slid down against it and landed on the floor with a quiet thump.

I grabbed two handfuls of my hair and closed my eyes.

_They_ were really taking their toll on me.

I sighed and tilted my head back.

All of these secrets and abnormalities would drive me out of mind.

And where was Edward today?

Did he really skip school because of me?

I felt a twinge of guilt in my chest, just tugging gently at me.

Simultaneously the anger quickly came and overpowered all other emotions.

_Coward, _I mentally sneered.

I grounded my teeth together and just breathed deeply to calm myself.

_Just inhale and exhale_, I thought to myself.

Soon I was calm again and started pondering on his family's odd behavior.

The entire family was intriguing.

The way they carried themselves, the way they looked indifferent and disinterested. Like they had done and seen everything. Who knew everything?

Besides me, no one.

Even I didn't know absolutely _everything_.

But they gave this wave of confidence and superiority that was beyond interesting.

And yet I had not been able to depicter a clear image of the five odd creatures.

I furrowed my brows and tried to rein in my annoyance.

I sighed and decided to get up so I could make dinner for Charlie. He would be home in an hour and I knew he would be hungry.

----

"Dad.." I spoke, hesitating again.

We were eating dinner and Charlie was, like I knew, beyond hungry. He was eating so fast, there really weren't any openings for his words.

He looked up from his plate and at me, willing me to continue.

I opened my mouth to talk, but abruptly shut it again.

What was I going to say?

I couldn't be totally straightforward with him.

Charlie noticed my contemplative expression and gave me his full attention.

"What is it Bells?" he asked, eying me carefully. He must have sensed my indecision.

"Um, nothing really. I just wanted to ask you about the Cullens" I said, using with my best indifferent expression and shrugging.

He dropped his fork on his half-eaten plate and gave me a firm look before he frowned.

"Why? Has anyone said something?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, yeah. Sort of" I replied. I didn't understand his reaction, he liked them. I heard it in his mind all the time. How thankful he was that Dr. Cullen worked in the town's only hospital, how their children were all saints and he even sometimes admired how all of them were quite beautiful.

I didn't feel like entering his mind right then so I just waited for his own edited answer.

"They're good people Bells. The doctor and his family never cause any trouble and do you know how lucky we are to have Dr. Cullen here?" he asked, his eyes burning with passion.

I quickly nodded so he could continue.

"Never have any of their children done anything wrong. They're all well-behaved not like all of the other hell-raisers around here. Don't believe the gossip around here, it's just because they're new-comers"

"I believe you" I said carefully

Charlie met my eyes and smiled.

"I just don't like when people are narrow-minded like that" he said before he resumed to his dinner.

----

I spent the rest of my evening finishing my homework before I crawled into my bed.

I was exhausted.

All the frustration was tiring.

I wasn't used to this. I knew everything. Always.

I forced my eyes shut and reviewed what I did know.

- There was an odd family.

- They were something else.

- Edward had fled my presence.

- Edward hated me.

- They were mildly said intriguing.

- I needed to know what they were hiding.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and crossed my arms defiantly.

Edward couldn't really skip school that much. He would be back, I only needed to endure a couple of days tops.

What made me so sure he was skipping school in the first place anyway? He might have been sick or had a doctor's appointment or something of the sort.

He wouldn't skip school for something as trivial a "quarrel" with me.

I wasn't in the center of the universe. It wasn't all about me.

I chuckled at the thought.

Why would it be about me?

He could have been staring at something on my face, I reasoned with myself.

But something in my gut told me otherwise.

I shook my head at were my thoughts were heading.

He would eventually be back and I could finally figure it all out.

The mystery would be solved and I could be done with them.

I exhaled sharply as I felt the same stabbing pain in my chest as I felt the same morning.

I ignored the feeling and settled comfortably in my bed.

In a couple of days it would be over and everything would go back to normal.

I felt the drowsiness coming, pulling me under and I fell asleep with smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. Chapter four. Please tell me what you think of this one, I don't know what to make of it really.. So..Review?**

**---- **


	5. Information

**A/N: Hey, and oh my god! I am SO sorry for not updating. It's been a whole freaking month! I have had tons to do in school and etc. Really am sorry for those who actually read this story (love you ;). I wnat to thank you all for reading and reviewing! You make my day with a review, remember that!**

**But anyways, some of you have been wondering about Bella and her power. So I thought I might as well explain it here. Bella is ,what I have called her, an omniscient. Which means that she can pretty much know everything. But I made a few modifications, cause it would be a total drag if she knew EVERYTHING. That's stupid, so she only can know everything about people when she looks into their eyes. People including vampires, she's just slightly limited when it comes to them but all will be revealed later *evil smirk* so read! haha.. Well, that pretty much everything.. Ask if you have questions that were not answered right now.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own it.. *sad* Why do you make me say it everytime?!**

* * *

Chapter Five – Information

I glanced around the already full parking lot as I stepped out of my truck. The sun was finally shining, having broken the relentless routine of the never ending rain in the tedious town. The lot was filled with enthusiastic teenagers buzzing and bouncing with joy, enjoying the little time they knew they had with the borrowed sun. I tensed up as I had done every morning for the last week and scanned every inch of the packed parking lot.

There were no signs of him. I sighed and breathed out in relief. Again he was gone. It was starting to get ridiculous, he had been gone for a whole week. I had literally driven him away, I was actually so awful that he saw the need to flee. I frowned as I thought of this. _What did I do?_ It was seriously starting to aggravate me.

I thought that I could just forget about everything until he returned, be normal for a little while. No such luck, for the past week, seven excruciatingly long days, I hadn't done anything but obsessing about the bronze haired Adonis.

_What did I do? Why did he leave? Where was he? Why did he hate me? What was he? _

The questions went through my mind at all times and I feared that I was driving myself to insanity. I swiftly swept my eyes over the lot again, searching. I grimaced as I saw Mike walking towards with a blinding smile. His stride was confident and he was pretty sure I was in love with him. I rolled my eyes, strolling slowly towards him.

"Bella!" he exclaimed in happiness and tried putting an arm around my shoulder. I quickly ducked it and hit him a little too hard on his arm.

"Tag, you're it!" I called out before running towards the entrance. I glanced back at Mike and saw him still standing there his face contorted with pain while clutching his left arm. I smiled back at him and stuck my tongue out to taunt him further.

He quickly reassembled his surprised face and started chasing after me. I was faster and I knew that, smirking all the way, I ran into the school with an extreme speed and headed directly towards my locker in the end of the first hallway.

I smirked again as I remembered Mike's flabbergasted expression and held back the laughter that was threatening to spill if I even opened my mouth. At that exact moment Mike burst through the doors and they flew open, blowing an enjoyable wind in my direction.

"What's up Mike?" I said, feigning innocence while batting my lashes at him.

"But you just..And you..What?" he said, panting.

I opened my locker, seeming totally indifferent. I could feel his eyes, staring at me intently. He was trying to make sense of my behavior and was getting nowhere. I chuckled softly as I felt his sharp annoyance pointing directly at me. I snapped my head to face him and slammed my locker shut. He gasped, slightly alarmed by the loud noise and trained his eyes further on me.

I smiled brightly at him and his eyes abruptly softened. He no longer felt suspicious.

"Oh, Mike. You're such a joker" I said amused. His face was still confused and he wanted to ask me about what I was talking about and why he just chased me. He shrugged feeling very content in the fact that he had made me laugh and smiled smugly.

"English?" I asked after awhile with his staring. He nodded excitingly, his eyes as bright as they always were when we had class together. The boy was so ridiculous but he did distractions well. I shook my head in amusement, I hadn't even thought of _them_ in the last five minutes.

We walked to class in silence. Mike was contemplating my weird behavior and I was just trying to hold back my laughter.

_What's with Bella? Why did she make me chase her? I bet she really wants me, how can she not? I'm handsome, smart and funny. She laughs all the time. Maybe I should make a move… _

I rolled my eyes while stifling a chuckle. Mike was glowing by his newly-found confidence about me, planning his next move. I sort of felt bad for the guy, as conceited as he was he would never find a true love. I shook my head, suddenly feeling glum. The poor boy had no chance.

We walked into class right before the teacher came in and took our usual seats. I sighed. Another boring class with no distractions and nothing interesting to do. I propped myself up with my elbows on the table and peeked out of the nearby window. The clouds were gathering, shutting out the little sun this place had and throwing a dark shadow over the whole town. The inevitable rain was coming just as I knew it would.

He couldn't be gone for long. He would be back. I inhaled sharply as I thought of this. He would be back.

Mr. Varner threw a thick pile of papers on our table and I quickly pulled out of my thoughts, reacting with a jump from the loud thump the papers made against the surface of the table.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He did it on purpose. "Ms. Swan. I'd appreciate it if you paid attention in my classes" he smirked. I looked around in the classroom, finding every pair of eyes trained on me. I flushed deep red and nodded. Mr. Varner turned to walk away and I stuck my tongue out at him. Mike chuckled under his breath and I smiled. Stupid teacher.

I glanced at the pile of papers that Mr. Varner used as a weapon to aggravate me and briefly caught sight of the date. I gasped loudly, my eyes widening and stared intently at the paper.

_It can't be.. Not now.._

But it was there. Written on the paper, black on white. My stare didn't falter and I felt my mouth falling open. I felt a mist-like haze surrounding my eyes, shutting out the outside world. I thought I had more time. I thought I would be able to do something about it. A gut-wrenching pain stabbed my heart over and over again.

It would happen soon and it would all be my fault. Of all the things that could slip my mind, this did. It was all my fault..

I was I wandered around helpless in my haze of thoughts I felt someone nudging my side. I ignored it and kept dwelling over my guilt. The nudging wouldn't stop and irritation was getting the best of me.

I blinked and returned to reality.

Mike was staring at me, worried. I must have been gone for awhile. I saw myself through his eyes and I looked paler than my usual self. My deep brown eyes were wider than ever and my posture was rigid. It truly looked like I had seen a ghost. I shuddered at the thought and felt the nausea building itself up. I suppressed it and glanced at the paper before me again.

_March 20__th_

As I glared at the words in front of me, I felt hopeless.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked cautiously, eying me carefully for any reaction.

I slowly faced him, recomposing my face on the way.

"My cat died a year ago today" I lied smoothly. I put on a sad face and stared at my intertwined fingers.

Mike patted my shoulder. "It'll be okay" he said sadly. He actually felt bad for me, I might have underestimated him. I furrowed my brows and shook my head. They were going to announce it on the speakers any minute now.

I had failed her, I swore to myself I would do everything in my power to stop this. The anguish enveloped my heart tightly and I winced from the pain.

"Good morning students. We have a sorrowful message to deliver this morning. Ms. Cope had an accident and died this morning. To honor her memory you will all be excused from school today" voice in the speaker faded away.

I dropped my face in my hands as I heard all of the students gasping. I squeezed my eyes shut fiercely, trying to ignore the people in the room. The feelings were overwhelming. Usually this was the part of my ability I could easily ignore. But the emotions were hitting me like a wrecking ball, throwing me off balance. There was shock, denial, sadness, guilt, sympathy, rage and even a hint of giddiness. All of these emotions were freely flowing towards me in the small classroom.

I rubbed my temples, my eyes still shut, trying to calm myself down. I needed to separate my own feelings from the emotions of the people surrounding me. I breathed in and out for several minutes, initially wanting to just give up and let myself drown in the ocean of emotions but persevered.

I rose from my seat, scrambling my books together frantically. Mike livened up after I got up and followed behind me like a loyal retriever. The burden of knowing I could have done something was heavy on my shoulders. I needed to get out of there.

I picked up my pace, waving Mike goodbye, and raced out to the parking lot and straight to my truck. I needed some time alone to think, far away from the Forks population. I hopped into the driver's seat and quickly started the engine. The sound reverberated in the truck and I gasped as the sound scared me.

I maneuvered my way out of the parking lot quickly, avoiding the jam that would occur in a few minutes. I drove a little faster than I normally did even though I was in no hurry. The thoughts that were buzzing around in my head were so loud that I was barely aware of where I was going. After awhile I recognized the familiar road I had taken. I pushed the truck's engine to its furthest, making it groan loudly. I wanted to reach my own secret haven. A place no one had bothered me with they're stupid questions or meaningless banter. I had been going there every day the last week. I smiled as I thought of it, my personal haven.

I reached the vacant beach in minutes. I breathed in the cold, fresh air and strolled up and down the length of my haven. It was quiet as always, the gentle rustling of the trees far away being the only sound I heard. Serenity.

I inhaled one more gust of air before I surrendered to my thoughts. Accident they say. Ms. Cope, poor Ms. Cope. I failed her, how could I forget. How? I had been busy, yes but that was no excuse for my recklessness. I could have saved her.

I abruptly stopped my pacing and swiftly flopped down on the cold sand. I rapped my arms around my knees and kept staring at the ocean, wishing it would spew out an answer for me to take or even an advice. The sky above me was clouded, not one ray of sunlight getting through the thick layer of clouds. I gulped noisily and let myself immerse in the last thoughts and actions of Sharon Cope.

---

_She was descending the s__tairs of her house, happy and content having the feeling that everything was okay. She walked into her kitchen downstairs her hair flowing freely around her small head. She turned on the lights and smiled, feeling victorious and not bothering to be afraid as she usually was. She wandered over to her fridge, lolling her free arms back and forth against her body, careless. She smiled as she opened her fridge, again feeling absolutely no reason for anxiety._

_She had just been at the police department and reported her ex-boyfriend. She shuddered as she thought of his abuse but smiled as she remembered he was finally locked up. Her smile was gentle and subtle but still lightened up her whole face. She put her earbuds in her ears and started washing the growing dishes in sink._

_She was clueless and heard nothing. She was naïve and believed in the good. She was finally relaxed and enjoying the peace, even enjoying a dull task like doing the dishes. She was content as he slowly made his way towards her from behind and silenced her forever. She fell to the ground, not knowing what hit her, and he snuck out of the house again not leaving any evidence at all behind him._

_---_

I shook my head fiercely, trying as usual to shake the images out of my mind. The corners of my eyes had gotten considerably wetter and was creating an eerie fog around my eyes. I hugged my knees closer and trembled slightly as I thought of the blood. The nauseating red liquid was flowing rapidly and freely out of her huge gash in the back of her head. I winced as I saw Ms. Cope lying on her kitchen floor, lifeless and pale. Her chalky skin creating a striking contrast against the red pool surrounding her. Her eyes were staring out in the air, blank. Her hair thoroughly soaked in her own deep red blood, turning her usual dark-blonde hair into something unrecognizable. No life was left in her.

I shut my eyes again, regretting the decision I had made. I should have just buried her memories, attempt to forget them as soon as they announced that she had left this world. But of course I couldn't do that. I laughed a humorless laugh in the inappropriate moment.

"Curiosity killed the cat…" I murmured to myself.

And in my case that was probably the truth. Curiosity would in the end kill me.

I opened my eyes and looked at my watch. I had been sitting there for hours, only thinking.

I decided it was time to go home as Charlie was having friends over and wanted me to meet them. I sighed as I pulled myself up straight from the uneven surface. Meeting new people was the last thing I was up to right now. I had grief on my hands. Shouldn't I be allowed to have some time to deal with the sorrow? It was after all my fault, all of it. I could have saved her…

My mood darkened as I really thought of the reason why I missed this. I was preoccupied. The only thing I had been doing was worrying and speculating. About the Cullens. I frowned as the thought passed my mind. Technically, this entire thing was their fault. If it hadn't been for their almost rude mystery, Ms. Cope would be alive and well.

The chagrin knitted my brows together. It was they're fault. As I got into the cab of the truck I sighed and slumped back. I knew deep down that no one else was to blame but me.

---

"Bella!" Charlie greeted me as soon as I walked through the door. He was so excited. I sighed before dragging myself towards the sound of my father's voice.

They were in the living room, Charlie and a young boy lounging on our couch while another middle-aged man was sitting in his wheelchair. I stopped by the door-opening to really inspect the situation. They were all smiling bright smiles, looking at me with expectant eyes. The change of atmosphere was nearly overwhelming, I had done nothing but wallowing all day and these three men were in bliss.

It threw me off again, I couldn't bear any type emotions, and everything seemed overwhelm me.

I inhaled sharply as I felt another wave of happiness hit me, and I couldn't help but smiling when I felt my mouth twitching.

"Hi, dad" I finally choked out while walking towards them.

As I sat down next to Charlie on the couch I got a better view of their faces. They both had a tan, russet skin and dark hair. Father and son, obviously. Their faces looked both pure and experienced at the same time. Strong but innocent. They looked _good_. Safe. I instantly relaxed, knowing no danger could possibly come.

The young boy was wearing a blinding smile and his long black hair was tied back. His face had a hint of childish roundness he had yet to outgrown, indicating that he was quite younger than he looked. He was staring at me intently and I flushed red before I offered him a weak smile. _Jacob_, I remembered. The older man, the father, was staring as well and had black, long, glistening hair equivalent to his son_. Billy was his name_. They both seemed nice.

Jacob had cocked his head to the left to get a better look of me and was curious about me. Some of his dark locks were falling down in front of his eyes. He brushed them back swiftly and had a sly smile on his face. I arched a brow and took the mental note to find out what that was about later. Billy was still smiling brightly at me, his features not changing from their, what I guessed, characteristic optimism. His face was heavily wrinkled, his russet skin clustering together at places.

"Bella, this is Jacob and Billy Black" Charlie interrupted my thoughts. "You know them, right?" he continued. I didn't really know them, I met them one of the summers down here but only knew what Charlie knew about the Blacks.

"Um, yeah sure. I think I met you once" I said looking up at them. They both nodded in agreement and smiled once again.

"Well, dad I can make dinner and you guys can watch that football of yours" I smirked and Charlie chuckled.

"I can help" Jacob said quickly as I had started to rise from my seat and started making my way to the kitchen. I turned to look at him and he had already leaped from his seat, his face excited.

"Sure, why not. The more the merrier" I said, smiling, their presence had already lightened my mood several degrees.

---

Jacob was such a comfortable person to be around. Always making jokes and making me laugh. Jacob was fun and had just brightened and eclipsed the earlier glum happenings of the day.

We were sitting by the island, done cooking and waiting for dad and Billy to finish their game. They would be in here in thirty minutes.

"So how is Forks treating you? School any good?" he asked abruptly after just making a joke. His deep brown eyes were eager and his face was suddenly faced me. He wasn't just asking to be polite, he really wanted to know.

I hesitated for awhile, what was I going to tell him? The truth? That school was one living hell at times and at others completely uninteresting? I really wanted to tell Jacob the truth, he probably was the only person here I really had gotten along with. And truth be told, I really was hoping to keep him as my friend.

He noticed my indecision, arched an eyebrow and scrutinized my face. "What is it Bella?" he asked after awhile, suspicion evident in his tone. I internally groaned at the thought of explaining to him how for no reason at all a whole family of breathtakingly beautiful strangers loathed me to the core of my being.

I bit my lower lip nervously and glanced up at him under my lashes, still unsure. His eyes softened as they met mine and he seemed to blanch for second before he shook himself out of it.

"Really Jacob, it's nothing…" I trailed of, staring intently on the kitchen tiles. I didn't need to worry him about my petty worries. It probably was nothing at all. Nonetheless I felt the urge to spill everything to this kind teenager. Jacob was safe.

"Bella, just spill it" he said simply, almost repeating my own unspoken words.

I bit down on my lip roughly, nearly piercing it with my teeth. I inhaled deeply and stared at Jacob's face, watching him for any difference during my explaining.

" It's just this "family" I guess at school. They're just, I don't know unfairly rigid against me" I hesitated, fumbling with my sleeves.

"Family?" Jacob asked, arching a brow.

"Well, yeah. They're all adopted and go to my school. They're not really siblings. That's beyond the point anyways…"

"The Cullens?" he asked, suspicious and surprised at the same time. A chill ran down my spine as he said their name, it had been so long ago since I had even mentioned their name to myself. I recalled Rosalie's fierce and glaring face and shivered once again.

"Yes, do you know them?" I inquired as I realized that he probably did. He shook he head, an amused look covering his face.

"No" he said solemnly, still stifling his laughter. "People aren't that nice when they talk about them though, down at the rez. They're kinda hated, I guess" he shrugged, accepting his statement as a truth.

"But why? What have they done? Do anyone even know them down there?" I asked as I defended the very same people that hated my guts. My heart sank and the familiar stabbing, that seemed to be constant these days, resumed.

"I have no idea, well there are stories about them but they're just silly superstitions though. Nothing serious" he grabbed an apple, appearing indifferent.

"Well, tell me. I want to know" I said, my enthusiasm leaking through.

He chuckled lightly and told that it was not to be taken seriously once again but I disregarded it. I would be the judge of what was important or not. At this time of frustration, something new to ponder on was always welcome.

Jacob told me about his tribe and the Quileute legends that he had grown up believing in and eventually grown out of believing. Even though he claimed he didn't think much of his ancestors' history and his tribe's beliefs, I could tell that he was enjoying the story-telling. His eyes were glowing from excitement and he was gesturing with his hands every time to show just how big things were, just like a child. He told me about the beliefs of their direct contact with wolves and rolled his eyes as he finished that part.

He then began the story about the Cullens. I stiffened as I heard their name and Jacob watched me carefully throughout the story.

"Well, don't freak out 'cause it gets freakier than the wolves. I don't even believe myself" he gave me an intense look, waiting for my answer. I nodded. He exhaled loudly and continued.

"Okay, like I said the wolves are protectors. Protecting the humans from danger" he shifted his gaze away from me, contemplating how to phrase the next words. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he started up again.

"They supposedly existed because this" enemy-clan" exists. The wolves were born for one reason, to annihilate the enemy and protect the innocent humans" I blinked as I heard this, enemy? Were they Cullens the enemies? I knew they were dangerous but evil? No, that they weren't. Jacob picked up on my inner conflict and pursed his lips, contemplating his own words.

"It's just stories Bella. Don't get to caught up in them" he shrugged and smiled. I nodded stiffly and smiled weakly.

Just then I heard footsteps getting closer and knew I wasn't getting anything else out of Jacob today. I didn't understand what Jacob was implying. Just the story of the supernatural, that supposedly wasn't true, was mind-boggling. What if they were the enemies?

"Mmm, smells good in here" Charlie said, breaking my train of thoughts.

---

I closed the door behind me in my room and breathed out. I was exhausted. Billy and Jacob had stayed over for a long time, chatting away as the talkative people they were. They had just left and I was relieved the day was over.

I jumped on my bed, sprawling across it and closed my eyes. Jacob entered my mind and made me smile like he had the last few hours. He was smiling as well and I decided I wanted to visit some of Jacob's blissful memories.

--

_The sun was shining high above the little head of the round-faced toddler. He was sitting on the beach near their house, playing with the sand under him. He smiled as realized that the sun would hit his face if he tilted it backwards. The little toddler closed his eyes, marveling at the touch of the sunbeams warming his face._

_When he opened his eyes, he found a pair of brown eyes beaming down at him. Her chestnut hair was flowing down the sides of her face and touching his, tingling him. He smiled his widest grin and reached towards her, his arms aching to touch her. Mommy. She grabbed him and lifted him from the ground and into her arms, clinging to him dearly. He pressed himself closer to her, resting his head on the nape of her neck. _

_He sighed and leaned back to look at her face again, trying to remember every one of her features. He studied her quietly before he laid one of his petite hands on her cheek. He felt her warmness and kindness, just by touching her and she leaned in on his touch. She smiled a sweet little smile that made the toddler bounce with excitement and laughed quietly as she saw the happy face of her child._

--

I laid my head down on my pillow, smiling from ear to ear with the little toddler in the memory, happy that Jacob was happy.

* * *

**Meh, me so tired. Review me?**

---


	6. Confrontation

**A/N: Crap! I'm sorry, again. I know I swore or something that I wasn't going to do this again. But what do you know, it's been a month again... Forgive me please and for the record: IT WILL NOT BECOME A HABIT! I swear! It's j****ust that with my luck I was of course one of the few who was picked out from the ALL of the classes to do some stupid exam. One time thing, I swear and hope :) I sat the whole day though and wrote, that's awesome right?**

**Okay, so I was actually pretty happy with this chapter. It turned out quite nicely even though I was terrified of writing it. I hope you'll like it AND thank you for reviewing :) I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, duuh.**

* * *

Chapter Six – Confrontation

"Ugh" I moaned into my hands. My eyes were closed, my tiny hands cradling my face and I was enjoying the serenity of the darkness that was surrounding me at the moment. I exhaled and rubbed my temples in vain, trying to lessen the blows of my banging headache. The headache was disturbing the peace the darkness created for me. It felt like someone was intentionally bugging me by poking my brain over and over again on the same spot. Like the annoying non-existing someone was trying to force me to understand something I obviously didn't see. With my eyes still shut, I breathed in and out heavily, using a technique I picked up from someone's memories. It was apparently used to calm people down.

I sighed as the relentless stabbing and throbbing didn't surrender to my technique. I forced my eyes open and squinted them as the blinding light hit me with full force. The sun had just risen and was illuminating the kitchen, drowning my pale face in sunlight. I raked my fingers through my hair and stopped them at my temples. I rubbed gently, hoping gentleness was the key.

My head had been throbbing persistently since I woke that morning, never giving me a chance to collect my thoughts. I propped my elbows on the kitchen's island and pursed my lips thoughtfully. I couldn't find the reason why. Was it because of all my reminiscences the day before? I furrowed my brows as I considered the fact. It might have been, I never really did that often at all. I never found it interesting and I usually couldn't find it myself to snoop around in other people's most cherished memories and hated fears.

How would I feel if someone took the liberty to take a close look at my thoughts just because they had free access?

I shuddered at the thought. I would feel violated.

I shouldn't have done it and now I got what I deserved.

"Karma's a bitch…" I mumbled unintelligible to myself.

I rubbed my face mindlessly in exasperation as my thoughts drifted back to the day before.

_She died._

_And it's all entirely your fault._

_You could have saved her__._

_But instead you spent your time contemplating the actions of that…that… wretched…meaningless…_

I felt a stab of pain deep in my chest as anger and guilt swept over me like a huge wave.

When was he coming back anyways? I needed someone to take my rage out on. I needed an outlet before all of the bottled anger I had accumulated throughout his absence would leak and burden someone who probably didn't deserve it.

_Ridiculous. Coward. _I scoffed_._

Even with my pounding headache, I knew it was something that needed to be done. I couldn't live in uncertainty and it was probably a stupid idea but I didn't care. Not then.

I took a deep cleansing breath and closed my eyes once again. I searched every one of the people in Forks' futures, the ones I had met anyways. I blindly scrutinized everything I had stored in my head, images flickering in my head like I was switching a television intently. I looked for everything relating to the Cullens but came up empty- handed. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack except that I had the feeling that it wasn't there. The oddly familiar deathly pale, striking faces were etched into my mind but none of them were to be found. It was like they weren't alive at all. Usually people would pop up once in awhile in other people's futures even though I had never even seen the color of their eyes.

I grabbed a fistful of my hair in both my hands, frustrated and grimaced.

What was wrong with these people? Where they purposely trying to make my life hell without even doing anything?

They were not common, that much was obvious. I couldn't see a speck of them in anyone's futures. What, they never went out?

My fingers loosened by their own accord as I thought of this. That was impossible, they went to school with every teenager in town. They had to be involved with other people in some way either they wanted it or not.

I dropped my hands, mentally beaten and defeated.

I let out a sigh.

I leaned back in my chair and glanced out the window. Clouds were forming and as always the borrowed sun would only be out for little awhile. The rain always came back and engulfed everything else. That's how it went around here.

I sighed again as I remembered that I needed to get ready for school and make some sort of breakfast for Charlie who would be up shortly.

---

I dragged with me my rain-coat with a sigh as I knew it would be pouring later.

"Dad! Bye!" I called as I stepped out the house. For the first time, Charlie had the day of and was planning on fishing with some of his friends from the reservation.

The sun was still out but the ominous looking clouds were threatening to overpower shortly. That's how things worked in this world. One could never stand on his own, no matter how special and good the one was. You were always outnumbered.

"Keep up the fight old friend" I said before I climbed into my truck, staring directly at the bright blob of blaze.

In some strange way I felt comforted by the notion, at least I wasn't completely alone.

Somewhere out there some other weirdo had one-sided conversations with the only thing truly alone.

I felt the tugging in the corners of my mouth as I drove out our drive- way and started heading for the school.

---

I drove into the fairly full lot as I had done a dozen times by now, frankly getting bored. I groaned as I the heavy rain started to trickle down the windows, clouding up my view. I quickly parked it in my usual spot and hopped out of the cab, hurriedly putting my coat on.

I glanced around the parking lot swiftly finding nothing out of place.

I rolled my eyes and curtly scoffed. _This was getting old…_

I pulled my hood over my head, attempting to save the last of my hair that already wasn't drenched.

I sagged towards the entrance, noticing how my jeans had already gotten wet as I stared at my feet. The frown forming was easily detected and I shook my feet trying, but failing, to dry my feet a little.

Just as I was returning my gaze forward, I tripped in my own two feet and suddenly I was flying. I closed my eyes expecting the hard impact of the asphalt beneath me. I threw my hands out in front of me so they could take the blow instead of me.

But I didn't fall.

I stood perfectly still in the air, feeling two strong arms enveloping me.

I shivered as I felt the touch and I wondered why. It wasn't that cold.

I cautiously opened one eye at the time, they raindrops stopping each try half-way. The rain was heavy and had probably drowned half of my face, making it near impossible to see my rescuer.

I squinted and rubbed eyes furiously but it was no use.

He tensed up at my movement and froze for moment before he quickly helped me straighten up.

I stood up straight, flustered and my cheeks burning from embarrassment. Of course I would find a way slip and fall on the straight asphalt. Considering my major klutz issues it really wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise though was the not falling part. I glanced around and became aware of the twenty pairs of eyes staring at me with disbelief.

My blush deepened and I mentally cursed myself for being so clumsy.

"Umm, thanks…" I said hesitating as I turned around to thank the one who had saved me from landing flat on my but in front of the whole school.

But there was no one there. He was gone. He didn't even want me to thank him.

I frowned and picked up my now soaked bag. I looked around for a second time. The people were still staring, as people always did when I tripped, some girls even glaring. I furrowed my brows but shrugged it off. I spotted a new car in the lot, one I hadn't seen before. Or noticed.

Either way, it wasn't there the last day and I immediately grew curious. The small silver car was probably the best looking car around here. I was faintly intrigued by why the students didn't flock around the car the way I would have predicted they would.

All the cars here were crappy, that was a fact.

This car almost looked ostentatious next to the others. Like it shouldn't have even been parked next to them.

I made a mental note to ask Jessica who owned the only actually decent looking car here before I trudged off to my first class of the day.

---

The day passed quickly and uneventful as always and I found myself walking towards my least favorite subject.

_Biology._

I cringed and shuddered at the same time.

I actually liked Biology before I moved here but _he_ ruined it for me. Biology now signified stress in my eyes. I never could relax and let my guard down. I had no idea why and it irritated me to no end.

I let out a strained breath and glanced around the hallway.

_Still nothing. _

I was hoping to get a quick look at the owner of the silver car but no such luck. He or she was nowhere to be found.

How I missed seeing a person here at this tiny school was still unbelievable. They all knew each other. There was no way I could have missed someone.

As I these thoughts occurred to me and I walked through the door to the classroom, I stiffened. The same feeling as the first time I met _him_ washed over me.

The feeling of danger quickly surrounded me and the room suddenly felt freezing. A chill ran down my spine and I shivered as the memories flashed before me.

_Was he back?_

_Did he finally come to his senses?_

_What was wrong with him?_

I scanned the room quickly before my eyes stopped at my table and widened.

He _was_ there. His bronze disarray of hair stood out in the crowd of generic hair colors.

All of the sudden my heart was racing, pounding too loud in chest almost begging to get out. Get out before the inevitable train-crash of a confrontation would happen.

My eyes were still wide, staring intently at the mysterious boy and I was standing dead still. Like my feet were planted firmly to the floor. I breathed in and out a couple of times, evaluating if I would make a run for it or not.

_No. I wouldn't. Who was he to scare me away? I could do confrontation._

I shook my head and started moving my feet, determined towards my table. My heart was somehow beating faster and harder against my ribcage, making a loud thudding noise which probably was audible to everyone in the room.

I swiftly glanced around the room, my own panic building up. They all seemed oblivious to my sudden panic attack and rigid posture. Except for Mike.

I sighed as I saw him arch a brow and look at me in confusion. He was wondering why I looked like I was about to face the devil while battling with himself if was going to do something about it or not.

I gave him a weak reassuring smile and shook my head. Getting him involved was the last thing I wanted right now. I, to my surprise, found out over the last couple of days that Mike truly cared for me and it warmed my heart. Despite his freaky stalker tendencies and overly nice demeanor, he wasn't that bad. He was my friend. Probably the only real friend I had.

I gave Mike a real smile and a look the said `I'm okay'. He nodded carefully, still hesitant about my state and turned to face the blackboard again.

I turned my attention back to my not-so-empty table and I noticed he was just as rigid and tense as I was.

_Did he know I was here? I could swear he wasn't this tense when I first saw him._

His back was facing me and he didn't give the impression of anything bothering him. I was getting close and he was sitting as still as ever.

My palms were getting more and more sweaty with each and every step I took towards him. My fists were balled up at my sides and my nails were digging deeply into my skin, the strain of keeping them like that taking a toll on me.

I carefully sat down next to him, pretending to seem as indifferent as possible but my heavy breathing and racing heart were conveying the opposite. I intertwined my sweaty fingers, clasping and unclasping. I glared daggers right at the blackboard, praying to God he didn't notice my nervousness.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, all of my tense muscles starting to revolt against me. As soon as I moved, he shifted too.

His eyes were boring into the side of my face, making me blush fiercely.

_Oh god, please make Mr. Banner come already…_

My thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful velvety voice I had never heard before and by mere reflex my head whipped to the side to check where it came from.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen" he said simply while staring intently at me, leaning reluctantly away from me. As if he was forcing himself away from. I frowned and resumed staring at my pale fingers. They were shaking. I forced them to stillness onto the table and took a deep breath before I heard it again.

"I didn't exactly get to introduce myself last time. I was in quite a rush" I could hear the smile in his voice. Like he was enjoying some private joke.

_No shit…_

His total change of demeanor irritated me and I wanted to know already.

What was wrong with this kid?

I lifted my gaze back to the blackboard, cursing Mr. Banner for his tardiness. He had to pick this particular day to oversleep and spill his stupid coffee all over him in the teacher's lounge. I rolled my eyes in aggravation and shook my head, fanning my hair out in the process.

Edward froze and leaned further away from me, sitting as stiff and hostile as the first time.

In the same moment I felt a strange vibe rolling off his rigid posture and hitting me with much force. A shiver ran from the crown of my head and to my toes, immediately pulling me into my own defensive demeanor. I mimicked his previous move and leaned away from him, the little change calming me a bit.

I ran my hand through my hair and realized I hadn't answered yet.

"My name is Bella" I said through my strangled voice, still glaring at the blackboard in front of me.

He shifted suddenly and steadied himself, obviously not expecting me to answer, before he spoke again. I watched him from the corner of my eye, my eyes narrowed and still glaring.

"I know" he said, his voice as clear and cool as ever. He didn't seem bothered at all, his body and tense posture the only things deceiving him in his lie.

He knew? I hadn't talked to him at all and he was gone for so long. How on earth did he know who I was?

My brows pulled together and he spoke up, somehow sensing my confusion.

"Small town. Everyone knows everything and you're the sheriff's daughter" he clarified and shrugged indifferently.

Oh, of course. I must have been the gossip in town long before I even arrived. Charlie probably blabbed about me to everyone he knew, which was probably the whole town.

I rolled my eyes and started drumming my fingers on the table. Still praying Mr. Banner would fix the coffee situation _fast_ and get his butt to class. This was a nightmare. As much as I wanted to just look into his dark eyes and just figure everything out, it terrified me. It meant that I would in the end probably be aware of a couple of secrets I definitely didn't want to know. They weren't normal, I was observant enough to pick that up.

_An animal could pick that up…_

I rolled my eyes at myself again.

"You nervous?" he asked, sounding amused. I jumped and flushed scarlet once again.

He chuckled softly, seeming to be over his hostility. I carefully eyed him, still not looking straight at him. I couldn't risk being tempted to peek at his eyes. I knew I couldn't resist that even if wanted to.

My heart started to race again, beating in an erratic rhythm caused by something as simple as his laugh. I exhaled sharply and frowned at myself.

_What was wrong with me? _

He scoffed and glared at something before him, his demeanor and posture abruptly changing again.

I arched a brow and crossed my arms over my chest tightly, attempting to hold my still pounding heart at its place.

"Umm, no. Just a bad habit" I huffed and glanced quickly at him. He nodded, not even looking at me.

"Old habits die hard" I shrugged.

"They sure do" he said cryptic, a smile gracing his already beautiful features. I scrutinized the side of his face and narrowed my eyes at him. He was still grinning unabashed, refusing to turn to face me.

He was hiding something and it was aggravating me to no end.

I hated secrets.

I turned to glare at the board once more and crossed my arms like defiant little child. He laughed out loud at me and the whole class stared at us in amazement. I buried my face in my hands, flushed. When his laughter died down I glowered at him and he just shrugged and stifled the last of his chuckle.

That was it. I needed to know. It was like he was torturing me on purpose, like was enjoying the whole strange hot and cold conversation we were having.

I whipped my head towards him, confident this time. I was the one with the upper-hand right? How bad could this little abnormality of his be anyways? And when I knew, well then I knew…

He froze again as I faced him, clearly taken aback from my sudden confidence. The same vibe of danger hit me tenfold and I cringed.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the awful feeling.

_It's all in my head, how can it not be?_

I searched his face, he looked edgy, his whole body tense. As if he was ready to pounce at any given moment.

"Edward…"

He tensed even more as I uttered his name, his lips in a tight line, his forehead creased and he was seeing through slits.

I wasn't giving up.

"Edward, look at me…" I said confidently. Even though he didn't want to, I knew he would. The smile in my voice was evident and no one could avoid temptation like that.

I was smiling brightly, knowing I had won. He was still sitting appearing to be unyielding but his body had subconsciously turned slightly in my direction and soon his eyes would meet mine.

I could see his face contort in indecision and he raked his long fingers through his messy hair. I followed the movement with my eyes, amazed at his grace.

He sighed and shut his eyes closed. He slowly turned his whole body towards me, almost like was fighting an internal battle, he kept deciding and then he would waver again.

As he finally settled before me, I took a second to devour his perfect face. I scanned every inch of him, remembering all of him to keep in my mind for the rest of my life.

"What?" he said curtly, obviously annoyed.

I rolled my eyes at his immature nature.

"Open your eyes" I said softly, covering up my own annoyance.

His brows pulled together and he looked like he was in deep concentration. He sighed loudly and rubbed his temples furiously.

I was just about to open my mouth before he opened his eyes and gazed down at me.

His soft topaz eyes looked vulnerable and he was staring intently at my own pair of eyes.

In the moment we made eye-contact I gasped and was attacked with memory after memory and the flood of images overwhelmed me in their amount and extent.

My vision blurred and I was unwillingly yanked into Edward past and memories. His life passed before me like it was my own and I was about to die. I felt my mouth drop and heard a careful whisper.

_Where have you been son?_

_The war is what I want mother! I need to serve my country._

_Here's your food Edward._

_He's lovely dear, he has your green eyes._

_Remember your coat!_

_It cannot be so. My mother will not die!_

_Father? Will you teach me to ride my bike?_

I saw Edward from the beginning of his life, his seventeen years passing by quickly. Every one of his thoughts in his youth being happy and carefree. I saw his smile in the morning when he woke and realized his life was great. I saw his first encounter with bullies and how he learned to ride his bike for the first time. I saw how he turned into the young man he was now.

But everything seemed to be in a different century. Before I had any time to dwell on it, I was assaulted with more memories.

All of the sudden I felt a sharp burning pain attacking my heart and cold, hard teeth making contact with my neck. I groaned at the pain but the flashes didn't stop and kept hurling back into the world of Edward. I shuddered as the feeling of danger returned.

_Edward, why don't you join me in the living room?_

_I don't want this life Carlisle! I need, I need to think…_

_Are you crazy?! What were you thinking? Her?!_

_Wanna go hunting, big bro?_

_It's not my fault I'm able to read minds!_

_Why don't you play the piano for us dear? I would like to hear your last composition._

_Jasper, would you stop?_

The flashes just wouldn't stop, he had experienced and done so much. He had the memories of a man in his hundreds for goodness sake! I had never experienced this before, never before had the flashes taken so much control over me. I wasn't able to do anything. I sat there helplessly receiving everything his mind had to offer me.

As the memories started to lessen in amount, I started getting my vision back. Disoriented, I glanced around and was met with a pair of strange topaz eyes. I felt the blood drain from my face. I flinched and threw myself of my chair and against the wall close to me. Still facing Edward.

My eyes were wide and my breathing hard. Edward looked just as terrified and puzzled. He cocked his head to the side and stared at me.

"Bella? What's wrong? " he asked cautiously.

I stared back at him and tried to concentrate over the sound of my now hammering heart. I tried to find his thoughts from the crowd of mental buzzing that came from the people in the room but it was to no avail.

_Nothing. _

It was like wasn't there at all. I frowned. I couldn't read his mind?

"_What's with Bella? It's like she's seen a ghost or something…"_

_Close Mike, close…_

I relaxed my stance as I realized everyone was looking at me with questioning eyes. I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat before I sat down again next to Edward.

"What' wrong?" he whispered, closer to me now than before.

I cringed at the proximity and leaned away. I could see him clearly through Mike's eyes and he looked discouraged and hurt. I didn't dare looking at him again, so I kept an eye on him through Mike who seemed to always be looking my way.

I shook my head as a response to his question. Flushed, as always, I buried my face in my hands.

_He was a, a…_

_How could it be? _

I knew it all now and I wished I didn't. Who would want to know such a thing? I cursed my curiosity. I could never act normal around him ever again.

_Like you ever could…_

I shook my head again and raked both of my hands through my hair in frustration. I let my gaze wander back to the blackboard before the tears that were threatening to spill would come.

I felt Edward stare burning holes in my cheeks but ignored it. I needed time to think it through.

And like it was scheduled, Mr. Banner walked into the classroom. I breathed out I relief and Edward huffed in annoyance.

_Good. It was my time to have the answers._

As Mr. Banner started his lecture about how tardiness was not accepted, I smiled and Edward grimaced.

---

After Biology I ran out as fast I could, not giving Edward a chance in hell to speak with me. Even though I knew he could easily catch me and throw me over his shoulder and run off. I shuddered at the thought and pushed it way back in my mind.

There was no way I was staying for the rest of the classes so I went straight to the parking lot. I saw a flicker of silver and I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at Edward's beloved Volvo. It was given to him by his "adoptive" father, Carlisle, and he loved that car over everything.

I shivered as I thought of how many of them there were, especially at this school. The students weren't even aware of what they were facing each and every day.

I made my way to my truck and got in. As soon as I got into the truck I dropped my shoulders and felt calmer, the truck always made me feel safer. I threw the truck in reverse and drove out of the lot with a lazy smile covering my mouth.

I drove aimlessly for awhile and before I knew it, I was there.

I didn't even think of coming here but now that I had, I knew it was exactly where I needed to be.

I hopped out of the cab of the truck and slammed the car door behind me. I trudged off towards the house, amazed at how it still looked just like it did back when I used to visit.

My heart was going into overdrive and I had no idea why. I knew for sure I'd be welcome there anyways.

As I approached the door, I felt my nerves build up.

_What if I wasn't welcome? Things tend to change with people._

I bit my lower lip and wondered if I should take a quick peek in the future or not.

I decided not to and slowly raised my hand to knock on the familiar door, praying again to God that he would be home.

I honestly needed the comfort and explanation he would provide.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, so were is she going? Have any thoughts? It's quite obvious though, right? I think so anyway.**

**So if you haven't noticed, I'll be doing just Bella's POV. That's how I envisioned the story.**

**But if you REALLY think I should throw in some other POV's, feel free to tell me.**

**Ooh, yeah btw. I hope you liked the part with Edward's memories and such. I actually enjoyed that part. What do you think?**

**And last but not least, review me! It means a lot!**

**Thanks :)**

---


	7. Explanation

**A/N: Hey, yeah I know. I'm updating? Shit, that IS a sursprise, huh? But I'm really sorry about this. I hate it, but I had writer's block and well yeah.. Feel free to hate me, I won't mind. Okay, I will but I won't blame you. Okay, I will but it's no big deal :) Anyways, thanks for the reviews. It means a lot.**

**Well, I think you'd rather read, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I just play.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven – Explanation

I started tapping my foot in anticipation and, to be honest, because of the nerves. I heavily breathed in and out a couple of times, waiting for the wooden door to open.

I now actually remembered our frequent visits to this very house and smiled wistfully as I looked back at the long-lived memories.

--

_Charlie and I pulled up in the cruiser a summer way back like we had done a million times before. Charlie loved spending his lazy summers up at La Push with his friend Billy and always brought me with him. We were constantly at their house and I was a little worried we were annoying them._

"_Bella, come on!" Charlie yelled as he hopped out of the cruiser. He was smiling broadly, extremely happy we were spending yet another evening at Billy's. My own smile tugged at my face and I rolled my eyes. I strolled after him towards the red little house and smiled to myself as I thought of the people we were going to go and see._

_I always loved spending our time at the little house by the shore. I was very glad that I was able to play with someone around my age. Billy had two daughters and a son. Rachel and Rebecca and Jacob._

_Jacob._

_He was probably the best friend I ever had Even though I didn't know him as well as I should have. I grinned and the wind ruffled my hair._

_I probably should have played with the girls, Rachel and Rebecca, but they were older and liked doing things I yet hadn't come to interest. So I spent most of my time in Forks with Jacob._

_We played hide-and-go-seek in the woods around his house and we made sand-castles at the beach. We built all kinds of things with his Lego's and we watched the tide-pools together._

_We had a great time._

_With him around the times I had been in Forks weren't so bad. And even though I didn't exactly visit my father so often, Jacob and I had a bond that really never was affected by time or distance._

The door suddenly flew open and startled me.

"Bella!" he yelled out in a mix of surprise and joy.

I looked up at Jacob and his face immediately changed to a frown.

"What's wrong?" he said, every word clearly strained.

I shook my head and trained my eyes at my feet. Was I really that easy to read? I was trying my hardest not to think of what happened at school and the things I now knew.

I grimaced as I thought of it.

"Bella, get in" he said through gritted teeth.

I whipped my head up so I could meet his eyes, alarmed by his tone. I stared into his eyes and prodded into his mind.

_I swear, if someone has hurt her… _

His mind was racing hundred miles per hour trying to think of some reason for me to be here in the middle of the school day looking like a hurt little child.

I tried to smile reassuringly but Jacob gave me a frown in return so I doubted that it worked.

I sighed and complied.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked again as we sat down in their small living room.

I glanced around the small space and smiled a little at the familiar surroundings.

Even though I just had spent all of two summers at this house, it already felt like a second home. There was just something about coming back to this place that made me embrace the nostalgia. We had a fun run.

I looked back at Jacob who was sitting across from me, his dark eyes grave and his brows pulling together, creating a slight frown on his face. I raked my eyes over him and I almost gaped at what I saw.

The boy had grown.

The boyish roundness that I had seen in his features just a couple a days of go was disappearing and I could see that he was aging. Looking a lot older than his supposedly fifteen almost sixteen years. I could also tell that he was taller than before.

"Jake, what happened to _you_?" I asked my voice clearly displaying my worry for him.

"What do you mean,` what happened to me'?" he frowned, honestly having no idea what I was talking about. I was pretty sure that this was something that was not normal. That much change in a couple of days. I couldn't have been the only one noticing it.

"You've grown..." I said hesitating as I met his deep brown eyes.

His eyes immediately brightened up and I could swear they looked a little lighter at that moment.

_So she noticed, huh? It must be some change, everyone won't stop blabbering about it… Wait, she's trying to distract me. Why the hell is she here? Something real bad must've happened…_

"Bella…" he hesitated, choosing his words carefully.

I could feel my face fall as I heard his thoughts. He didn't want me there. I really thought I would be welcome at this house at any point, like they were at our house. Clearly I was wrong.

I peeked up back at his face and saw that he was concentrating really hard, his face contorting from the strain he was putting upon himself.

"Jacob, it's okay if you don't want me here. Really. I can go somewhere else. You probably have plans or something. I won't interrupt." I choked out the words and stood up abruptly, readying myself to leave.

_Where was I going again?_

"NO!" his eyes went wild, his brain running like crazy from the confusion.

"Bella, cut the crap. Sit down and tell me what happened" his voice was firm but his eyes were pleading with me.

_What was going to tell him again? _

Jacob didn't know about my little "quirk" and I wasn't sure if that was for the best or not. I really wanted to share what I knew with someone but I wasn't sure if I could. This wasn't exactly something that was easy to bring up. And besides, if I told him he was bound to ask how I knew. Who wouldn't?

I sat down again slowly, stalling, and bit my lip roughly.

I could trust him, couldn't I?

He was staring at me intently, waiting for me to finally speak and I decided to voice my worries.

"Jacob, I can trust you right?" I asked and stared at my intertwined fingers on my lap, to afraid to meet his eyes.

I felt his aggravation building up and hitting me in the face. I gritted my teeth and waited for his response.

Maybe I couldn't. His mood was swinging like crazy. His slight anger and aggravation had died down and all I could feel from him now was hurt.

"Of course you can" he finally said, his voice soft now.

I drew a deep breath and looked up to face him.

"I'm not normal" I said quickly and looked everywhere but at him.

He chuckled lightly and smiled at me, not taking me seriously at all. How annoying. I didn't even think of this when I pictured it mentally. Of course I would avoid the people-will-think-I'm-mental scenario.

"Bella…" he said patronizingly and just stared at me for awhile.

Was I really going to tell him this? Not even Charlie, my own dad, knew about it. And though I tried to suppress it, they fear of being looked at as a freak was haunting me. But how could it hurt?  
It's not like he was going to go around and tell people, I was sure of that. His loyalty towards was almost tangible and strong. He wouldn't.

I sighed and continued before he started talking himself.

"Jake, I'm serious" I said and made my point by giving him a severe look.

He quickly reassembled his face and gave me a quizzically look while cocking his head to the right.

"Right now, you're thinking about how absurd I am and how I'm making no sense to you" I said and darted my eyes to his, expecting a reaction.

He stiffened infinitesimally and then continued to gape at me.

"You're thinking about your father and when he will be home from Harry Clearwater, his best friend. You want to make sure you can hear Harry's car so you'll be able to help him inside. And then you would like to know what he's making for dinner 'cause you're really hungry. You're also wondering if Billy will find out about you skipping school today" I breathed out as I finished and started clasping and unclasping my fingers as I do when I get nervous.

We didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and the silence nearly deafened me. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. Of course he would freak out like any other sane person. I could feel his discomfort and confusion while he processed what just happened. The worst part was that this was just a third of my little ability.

I could feel my own nerves building up. He wasn't accepting me. He would throw me out to the wolves and let them eat me alive.

It was a lost cause.

I let my head drop in shame and regret for what I just did.

"How…" he whispered carefully.

I whipped my head to meet his face and the reaction it was holding and was met with his huge eyes, the curiosity in them so intense it could probably light a fire.

I smiled weakly at him and let out a gush of breath, relieved that he wasn't glaring at me like I was some nut who'd just escaped the asylum.

He was confused though and a bit scared. I frowned as I thought of how to tell him about the rest. I couldn't think anyway to break it to him so I just laid it on him like before.

"Jacob, don't be afraid" I said my voice as soft and soothing as it could be and gave him a significant look. His eyes widened even more as I spoke and I just shrugged in response.

"How did you do all that?" he choked out, just as wary as before. He was walking on egg-shells here and he knew it.

Did I really want to tell him? This was my lifelong secret we were talking about! Was it really worth it? Things would probably never be the same between us again. I was just as tense as I was before in the classroom. Every muscle was strained and it was wearing me down. I stared back at Jacob and listened in to his thoughts like the little eavesdropper I was.

_What the hell is she talking about? I always knew there was something weird about her but… _

"Jacob, I haven't told anyone this because honestly, I was afraid. And I need to know that I can trust you a hundred percent. Can I?" I was stalling and I knew it. If I wanted to I could just check if he was trustworthy or not myself. But I wanted him to tell me.

My heart was pounding like crazy again and I was extremely glad he wasn't able to tell my nerves. His face twitched a bit as I said my words but he swiftly put on a neutral face.

"Yes" he said simply.

"Okay, don't freak out me. I sort of have this ability" I said whispering.

He arched a brow but none of his other features changed one bit. His mouth was in a thin line, strained with the firmness he was putting on. His dark hair was falling down on his face but he didn't care. His eyes were glowing, both from the secrecy and curiosity. I snickered and continued as he motioned me to keep talking.

He wouldn't abandon me. I was beaming at this point. What was I afraid of again?

"I have these quirks. Yes, I know. In plural. Which is probably that weirdness you were referring to" I smiled at him as his eyes widened for the millionth time in the little time I had been there.

"What do you mean when you say 'quirk'?" he asked dubiously, still a bit dumbfounded.

"What I mean is I can do things or rather see and feel and hear, things that other _normal _people wouldn't."

"Like what?" he eyed me suspiciously.

I smirked and tilted my head innocently. This was going well, he wasn't feeling anywhere near disgusted or terrified or repulsed as I thought anyone would.

"What do think I can do?" I challenged, knowing he'd probably figured it out already.

A thoughtful expression overcame any other feelings and took over his face. I waited in patience and kept away from his thoughts as best as I could. Finally he spoke up.

"Well…" he hesitated and glanced up at me, still looking thoughtful. "I'm actually guessing you can read minds. That's stupid, huh?" he was anxious, actually worrying about _me_ judging _him_. The absurdity and silliness was just too much. I laughed out loud not caring what he thought at that moment. What kind of hypocrite did he think I was?

"Yeah, sure laugh at me Bella. Please do, I knew it was stupid…" he muttered, annoyed with himself now.

_What?_

"No, no, no! Jake, I wasn't laughing at your theory. Actually, you're right. I do read minds. I was laughing at your feelings, you actually thought that_ I_ would judge _you_? Really? What were you thinking?"

"Oh. I don't know, you tell me" he smirked in my direction before the light bulb went on for him.

"Bells, you said quirks. Is that with the feelings a part of the whole mindreading thing or… Would you just explain the whole deal? I'm sick of guessing" he said grinning playfully.

"Sure, sure Jake" I said, grinning right back at him.

* * *

The rain was splashing against my windows as I went even slower than usual. I was driving home after an intense couple of hours with Jake. The motor was roaring like it usual self and was creating a very disturbing humming sound. I smiled to myself sincerely happy about telling him everything.

Well, almost everything.

"_So, you know this doesn't explain why you came here looking like your dog died or something." _

_He was right, it didn't._

_I glanced around nervously, avoiding his gaze carefully. My heart sank even thinking about that terrifying memory, the forbidden and dangerous things I now knew. I furrowed my brows and laced my fingers, thinking it through with new awareness. Did I really want Jake to get involved in this?_

_No._

_I was pretty sure this was something humans were not supposed to know about. How could they know? They'd be scared every minute of they're lives. I didn't want to put Jake through that. Not yet anyways, they boy had changes to go through. And maybe we would be able to discuss it at that point. Maybe._

_I didn't want to taint his youthful spirit or naïve mind. That would almost be as bad as killing him myself. He was destined for something bigger than humanity. A protector. I was already proud of him._

"_Jake, I don't think we can talk about that yet. Maybe later."_

_He, as always, raised a brow questioning my evasion. _

"_Again, I'll explain it all later. I swear" I threw in a reassuring smile to make him relax a bit._

I couldn't tell him about them. It didn't seem right. He wasn't supposed to know and I wasn't supposed to know either. It was their secret and I felt like a freaking spy stealing their secret right out of they're minds. I was human and this was clearly not good. Even though I probably could go for something else, a witch maybe. This was a secret I was not allowed in on and it was bugging me.

What if they found out that I knew? They'd probably do something.

I shivered as I thought of the possibilities.

And flinched as I envisioned the pale creatures surrounding me, ending me.

Did I think that they would actually go that far?

Yes, I did.

They were after all vampires.

* * *

When I got home Charlie was still at work and was probably not getting back before a couple of hours. So I was alone.

Great. Exactly what I wanted.

_Me and my thoughts then_, I thought bitterly.

I trudged into the house, the rain still coming down like never before so I was of course drenched. I immediately ran up to my room and grabbed some dry clothes. I then made my way to the bathroom and shrugged out of clothes. I quickly jumped into the shower, the warm water soothing and caressing my skin after a long day. Like a good friend.

Soon enough I felt warm and toasty and my stomach growled with ferocity. In all my stress I had totally neglected my stomach, I hadn't eaten anything.

I made my down to the kitchen and decide that I might as well make dinner for both Charlie and me.

Cooking was something that came easy to me and I didn't exactly need to concentrate much. So the thoughts I had been ignoring and avoiding came floating back to me. I tried fighting it, singing and distracting myself but the extremely aggravating poking in my head just wouldn't surrender. I sighed and huffed as I gave up.

_Stupid_, I reprimanded myself. All of this was my entire fault, why couldn't I just stay away from his eyes?

Instead I went into the lion's nest practically begging to be eaten.

_Yeah, that sounds like me. Danger, danger come here…_

I sighed.

But they wouldn't really kill me, would they?

I felt my whole face contort in pain, how could such beautiful creatures kill _anyone_?

A week ago I was worrying about fitting in at this new school and look at me now; actually fearing for my own life. How did things get so screwed up? I shook my head because of the absurdity of it all but felt that I wasn't able to shake away the worry.

They could quite easily kill me. Probably without anyone knowing too.

I felt the frown on my face as I considered this. They could kill me and get away with it. Was that fair?

No.

_Maybe I should look into his future… _

The thought was inevitable and to be honest, reasonable. I should at least know was coming for me right? My feelings were running haywire as I tried to decide and justify my actions. My face was drained for blood and right then I was truly glad Charlie wasn't home.

I stopped cutting the carrots and rubbed my face out of exhaustion. I was tired, mentally beaten all day. I stretched and let my limbs out of their tense positions. If I was going to be frank with myself, I had already decided I just needed to justify what I was about to do. I usually never lurked around in people's memories or futures unless something significant was going to happen.

_This was important though, right?_

How could it not be? We were talking about my life here and maybe save Charlie by running away or something. The absolutely last thing I wanted was Charlie hurt because of me.

I felt the stabbing in my heart and breathed in and out for awhile, calming myself down.

Yes, I had to. For Charlie.

I closed my eyes and marveled for a second in the peace the darkness brought with it. I rubbed my temples furiously, preparing myself physically.

And began digging in Edward Cullen's future.

I found him easily in the dark, naturally sticking out from the rest of the tedious humans. Of course. I scoffed.

I continued to prod, searching for his future.

_Nothing. _

It was blank, all of it. Not just the following day but all of it. He had no future?

_What?!_

This wasn't possible, I had never had any problems with my "gift". It always worked like a charm, there wasn't words like 'malfunction' in its vocabulary. I rubbed my temples harder, my eyes still shut and focused like I never had before.

I singled him out again and pounced quickly at where his future should have been.

_Again, nothing. _

The place where there should have been tons of information on the upcoming events in the life of Edward Cullen was bizarrely blank and void. I stabbed at the sides with my mind and tried unveiling it. I desperately tried uncovering his future, begging some God that he was just unusually good at keeping his future activities a secret from me. Unfortunately for me, there was no veil. No nothing to uncover or reveal.

I exhaled loudly and my eyes flew open. I supported all of my weight with my hands on the counter, resting. The whole ordeal had taken a toll on me, not to mention my already low stamina at that point.

As I rested and breathed heavily, I thought it through.

Was that even possible, not having a future I mean? Cause that was the only conclusion I could come to at the moment. I saw everyone's future and past as well as their thoughts and feelings. How come he was the only one I couldn't see? It made no sense.

Right then I came to remember something that I hadn't paid much thought to. And it hit me hard. My eyes widened and my breathing quickened. I couldn't read Edward's thoughts either.

I raked my fingers through my hair and puffed in aggravation. He was really starting to annoy me. First I can't see his future and then I can't read his mind either. Oh, yeah and they were probably going to kill me. I was defenseless.

_Like I wasn't anyway… _

I sulked over my impending death and Charlie's misery.

I glanced around and saw that it was twilight once again.

Why was I always miserable at the most beautiful and serene time of the day?

They sky was colored a faint purple and pink indicating that the sun had gone to sleep for now. Another day was over.

Vampires.

They were my antidote, they were immune to me. I couldn't affect them at all, it was aggravating. The one time I really needed my God-given gift, it was useless. But I specifically remembered something being poured into my mind from Edward's. Past events and memories.

Of course!

I hadn't been thinking of their pasts. I could probably see that. But why?

_Because I was born with no luck, of course I can see the things that are completely useless for me... _

I sighed and lowered my head, glaring at the counter beneath me. Sometimes I thought that I had done something really bad in a past life.

His past would do me no good.

My fists balled up by themselves and hit the counter, hard.

_No good vampires… _

My head snapped up as a thought passed though me. And considering my on-coming headache I knew I shouldn't have. There was no reason to make matters worse. But I was infuriated and annoyed beyond belief. What was a little extra pain to what I had coming anyways?

They were going to kill me and probably go unpunished, the least I could do was take a peek at Edward's precious memories. He was going to share his past, unwillingly. Just the way I would leave this world. My eyes were reduced to slits by now and I was fuming.

I rubbed my temples once more, massaging this time gently. I was sort of apologizing for the pain they would feel later on. I closed my eyes and started my rummaging.

His past was there alright.

And like I noticed the first time, he was born in another century altogether. 1901 to be precise and his 'adoptive' father changed him and made him what he was today seventeen years later. I wrinkled my nose at that. He was actually over a hundred years.

His life was being played before me like a motion picture and it was actually pretty entertaining. Edward had green and intense eyes as a human but the same unusual bronze colored hair. Every aspect of his life was being showed to me without apprehension and I felt a smile tugging at the corners. I at least had control over this. There was nothing he could do about it.

He lived a somewhat normal life and just as I was getting bored he got sick. The Spanish influenza. I remembered reading about at school and was astonished that he had actually lived that. I felt a slight tug in my heart but brushed it of quickly.

His beloved mother died right by his side while he was writhing in peaceful pain. I could feel the moisture filling up in the corners of my eyes. I was really getting emotional about the whole thing, feeling extremely sorry for Edward. It's always hard losing a parent.

I swiped the tear rolling down my cheek with the back of my hand and continued with the flow of memories.

That's when the pain began.

I fell to my knees, the sheer force of the pain overpowering me immediately. I clutched my torso by instinct and callously laid down on the kitchen floor.

"ARRRRRRRRRGH!" I growled and cried out, I had never experienced anything like that before. All rational thought had flown out the window.

It felt like a persistent stab of flame was piercing my heart over and over again just for the fun of it. The flames quickly spread to the rest of the body and I felt like I was being barbecued alive. My flesh being roasted and I almost thought I smelled it as well.

Still the heart was the worst, it was where everything started. The thing was beating in a pace faster than what I'd thought was possible. At each beat I thought it would explode from the force and I'd die for implosion.

The fire was still licking at my skin, my intestines and burning everything while I writhed in pain.

I growled as I took another blow to the heart and the little sadist causing all of this didn't seem to be stopping.

I was going to die.

A long, painful and fiery death.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed out again and my eyes flew open by their own accord.

I was met with white. A white surface towering high above me.

I was in my kitchen.

That meant that all of this wasn't…real?

The last couple of minutes before the gut-wrenching pain began came back to me and I recalled that it was all a part of his memories. Not real. I could will it away.

_I could._

I bit mouth together and closed my eyes to focus again.

"ARRRRRH!" I growled and arched my back as I felt my heart nearly combusting and eyes almost flying out of their sockets.

I shut my eyes forcefully and strained my brain away from his treacherous memories. It was almost like running away from an invisible boogeyman in the dark. I kept tripping and he kept gaining on me. It was horrible and I wasn't sure if I could do it. I kept straining, running from this hell.

At last I found my heaven and his memories vanished along with the impossible pain. I laid flat on my back on the cold tiles, panting like I had just run a marathon. I turned my face to press it against the tiles to cool myself down.

My heart was throbbing a bit from the 'non-existing' flame that burned itself into my memories and mind as well. And the thing was racing in an erratic beat, all over the place.

_What was that?!, _I asked myself after regaining my rational side.

Did he go through that excruciating experience? Who would do that to anyone? I wonder how long it lasted…

The thoughts were swirling around and making me slightly dizzy.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie's voice coming in through the front door and swiftly stood up.

"Are you okay?" he said eying me dubiously.

_From hell and back…_

"Yeah, dad. I'm excellent" I said shaking my head in disbelief.

* * *

I still couldn't believe anyone could endure so much pain, human or not. It was hell in its most basic forms.

I could still feel the torture and the feeling of my flesh burning. And that was just a memory, not even the real deal! I couldn't even start to imagine what it would have been like for Edward. I shivered as the thought crossed my mind.

_Edward._

The endurance and will he must have had. Both physically and mentally. His memories brought tears to my eyes.

I was standing by my car in the school parking lot, leaning in to it and listening to my I-pod. No one had come to talk to me and I was forever grateful. Company was something I was not fit to be right now. They would probably inquire about my glum face and my decreased amount of talking. Something I did not want to share nor explain in anyway.

What was I going to say to them?

_Oh, yeah yesterday a found out about vampires AND that they go to school! And then something wicked awesome happened, I used my freaky gift and almost died in a not real way! Great day, huh? _

I shook my head and laughed to myself. That would be entertaining.

The bell would go off soon and I could go on with my dull classes and pretend like nothing happened. Including biology. I groaned as I thought of that. I was again begging all of the Gods that Edward wasn't in his talkative mood. I sure wasn't. I took out my earphones and stuck the I-pod in my pocket.

That's when I heard the high-pitched screeching.

* * *

**A/N: So, you read? What do you think?**

**Please review cause I honestly busted my ass on this one. This was the worst kind of chapter EVER. No shit at all.**

**What do think happened in the end there? Any thoughts? *sinister laugh***

**Peace out.**


	8. Contamination

**A/N: Wohoo, update :) Sorry, for the lateness. I really do not have an excuse. But I will try and update more often for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. At all.**

* * *

Chapter Eight – Contamination

Right on time.

I cracked a smile as I heard the offensive sound closing in on me. I knew my gift wouldn't abandon me now. My back was turned and I knew exactly which angle the van was coming at me. Right towards the back of my truck, crushing my truck's rear in the process.

The only thing I had to do was move slightly to the right and no one would get hurt, not even Tyler. Well, not severely anyways.

I tossed my head around, quickly finding the van out of control and skidding right towards me. The ground was left slick and lethal after a cold night. It was like the vampires return blew an icy gust of wind through the town, freezing over everything and leaving it deadly for the humans.

But, no one was dying today. I was making sure of that.

I glanced around swiftly, reassuring myself for the last time.

_The truck is coming right at me! I'm going to die. I just wanted to talk to Bella… _

The air in my lungs left right away as I heard his silent words. A few feet from me was Mike, his eyes bewildered, frozen from the shock. I watched as he stared at the oncoming threat, in utter amazement.

The panic was increasing rapidly, not only my own but every soul in the lot was suddenly having the greatest adrenaline rushes of their lives. And everything was shooting my way like paralyzing daggers. It was overwhelming me.

I hadn't even thought of this. And I definitely didn't think Mike would be anywhere near me!

I couldn't believe I missed this part, such a crucial part! But, this was not the time for brooding. I had to act. I had to save Mike.

I shook my head, releasing myself from my trance. The screeching was nearing; I knew I only had a couple of seconds left. Mike's eyes were wide with fear and as he met mine, I started for it.

My legs started moving on their own, but Mike was farther away than I originally thought. His face was drained for blood and he was staring at my approaching body, his face clearly displaying his question.

_What are you doing? _

He was staring intently, just like the other fifty students. But, I kept running.

I had no idea what I was doing but all of a sudden I found myself lunging at Mike. I jumped him and knocked him out of the way sending both of flying and landing on to the hard asphalt. The air was knocked out of me and I was pretty sure the same went for Mike too. The cold icy ground sent shivers up my spine and I convulsed involuntary.

Then I heard something break, Tyler's van collided with my truck with such force that it catapulted the van backwards. It was going to fall on top of us.

_Come on! _

The stupid thing just wouldn't leave me alone today, the universe was hell bent on killing Mike and me. I pulled at Mike with all my might but he didn't move an inch. He had passed out; somewhere in the process his head had hit the ground.

The van was at its height and just about to fall, we would be squashed in a matter of seconds. We were goners.

_At least I tried saving him…_

The wind blew, throwing my hair back.

"Bella? You have to move! I'll take care of Mike." His velvet voice broke through my self-induced haze and brought me back to reality. I stood up on my feet, assuming crawling away would take too long. But, as I tried to stabilize myself I realized I was wobbly on my feet. The parking lot was spinning and I told myself that I must have hit my head as well. I even considered going back on my hands and knees, at least I wouldn't fall that way.

The next thing I knew I was flung over something hard and moving swiftly away from the scene. I heard the glass shattering and the metal hitting the ground. I heard the screaming and the panicked voices of the student body.

He put me down again and I noticed that we had only moved slightly from where Mike and I were lying only a few moments ago.

"Bella, are you okay?" I could hear the urgency in his voice, and I started idly wondering why he would care at all. But, I was distracted. Edward drew a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I froze.

Slowly, taking his time and waiting for me to answer, he let his fingers linger at my ear. I couldn't help but staring into his eyes, marveling over the serenity his touch gave. His bright topaz eyes were sparkling, the worry in them clear for the world to see.

I drew a sharp breath, suddenly aware of the close vicinity of Edward. It felt warm despite his cold, lingering fingers. I broke the gaze, feeling that damn blush coming on. He started and moved away, probably caught in the same weird, engulfing daze that I fell into. I minutely glanced at Mike's still form, wondering if he'd be okay.

"I'm fine" I said still watching Mike. "But, I'm unsure about Mike. He hit his head pretty hard." I changed my gaze back to Edward and found him giving me a quizzical look.

"What?" I said, my reflexes' hitting in.

And before he could answer, we were surrounded. Our calm little space was turned into the center of the accident, even though it wasn't.

"Someone call 991!"

"Oh, my god! Bella, are you okay?"

"Mike!"

"Oh, dear god! They could have died"

"Someone help, Tyler!"

They were all screaming, panicking, stressing. All losing their heads. You can bet it all ricocheted back to me and with everyone standing so close, it was ten times as bad.

Edward somehow sensed my distress and scooted next to me, his calm enveloping me. I gave him a grateful stare right in his eyes, again trying to get something out of that closed head of his. He nodded and it was to no avail. I wondered how he was able to sense my distress that easily. My expressions were usually guarded. I never wanted anyone to notice me wincing when someone else fell and scratched their knees or frowning when they got a bad grade. I did after all have some experience in the field.

I frowned at myself for slipping up. Edward was obviously very perceptive. I had to be extra careful around him. Just because I knew his secret, didn't mean that I was sharing mine. No way.

Edward stayed put next to me for the next fifteen minutes until the ambulance and the EMTs arrived, securing my calm. I was contemplating how he did it, how his presence made me feel so peaceful and composed.

_Why him? _

While I speculated about this the EMTs coaxed me into going to the hospital for a check-up.

---

They placed me in the same room as Tyler and Mike. Which I thought was totally unnecessary. I wasn't hurt, not really.

Tyler was out of it, he ended up with a concussion and a rib or two broken, and considering his van had tilted over, he got out of pretty easy. Mike had passed out in the parking lot and like I said, he had banged his head against the asphalt. They told me they both would be okay, eventually.

The EMTs had put a neck brace on me after someone, namely Edward Cullen, told them that I had hit my head pretty hard. Which I didn't. I felt perfectly fine, the dizziness was even gone. I tore the brace of and tossed it under Tyler's bed. I was in the middle of the two. Mike and Tyler.

I couldn't help but feel that I could have prevented this somehow. Kept us all out the hospital. The accidents just kept piling up the little while I was in Forks. I really just felt…responsible.

The room was quiet, eerily so. Tyler and Mike was not much of a conversation, they were both sleeping and resting. I was getting bored and I didn't want to spend my time alone with my thoughts.

I slipped out of the bed and made my way out the door. This hospital must have been one of the worlds quietest. There was no one to spy in the corridor and the place almost gave me the chills.

I turned a corner and finally saw some nurses flying from one room to another. Fortunately, I was still wearing my regular clothes and the nurses didn't make any remarks on my lurking. I kept walking down a long hall and suddenly my mind was filled with familiar thoughts. The classmates were here. All of them. I could count them; Jessica, Angela, Eric were all there accompanied with rest of the student body.

My former wish for conversation dissipated quickly as I felt the huge crowd behind the door I was standing in front of. The worry, surprise, anxiety, tension and curiosity was oozing from them. I didn't think I was able to handle it. No way was I going to go and talk to all of them. I turned around and walked away hurriedly.

As I turned another corner and flew through another hall, something I passed caught my eye. A shiny plaque with the words _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_ engraved on it. I stopped dead in my tracks and examined the writing a bit more careful. Edward's father. Of course he worked here. As the only hospital in Forks, every doctor was placed here.

This Carlisle fascinated me. How on earth did he stand being a doctor?

I had learned enough from Edward's mind to understand that these weren't ordinary vampires. They drained blood from animals instead of humans. I wrinkled my nose. How disgusting that must be. Digesting blood. How could they stand it?

I found my hand around the door knob. I wanted to go in. Maybe I could find some sort of clue on how Carlisle did it. What his secret was. Because surely, he must have had a secret.

I turned the knob and went inside. His office was large, incredibly large for any kind work. I flicked on the light and saw his large work desk, a large amount of papers were scattered across the desk and it seemed like he spent a lot of time behind his desk.

_Now, that makes sense. Paper work seems relatively safe for a vampire. _

He had a huge collection of books and I found myself wanting to know Carlisle. He must have had a thousand books! I couldn't even imagine what his library at home looked like, and trust me, he must have had a library at home. He loved books, just like me. I felt the smile tugging at my corners.

I ran my fingers across the books backs, just to get to feel them. They were old, but most of them were medical books, which also made sense. I shrugged and turned to focus on something else. I spotted a couple of paintings straight across from the bookcase.

They were magnificent. It was clear to me, even though I was in no way an expert, that they too, were old. Very old. Oil paintings. I recalled that Edward himself was over a hundred years old. I wondered how old Carlisle was.

So far, I liked Carlisle. He liked books, he seemed wise and he was a doctor despite his apparent disadvantage. He was sacrificing himself for others. He must be a good person.

"Ehm…"

The all too familiar voice startled me, bringing me back out of my reverie. I jumped and breathed in.

"What are you doing here?" his voice wasn't angry, but curious. This relaxed my slightly, but my heart was still beating furiously. This was technically trespassing.

I abruptly faced him, and he straightened up, looking just as tense as the first days.

I didn't get him.

I narrowed my eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?" I asked a little too sharply. I needed some time to come up with an excuse.

He walked towards me, by the desk, his eyes trained on my face.

"This is _my_ father's office" he said, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

His eyes were sparkling again, like he was actually enjoying this. I hated not being able to read his mind right at that moment. He was so confusing. Or were all people this hard to read when you actually couldn't read their minds? Maybe, I gave myself too much credit in that department.

"What are you thinking about?" he said and I jumped again. He chuckled, truly amused. He was suddenly dangerously close, his breaths almost blowing in my face. I blinked.

"I was…um…wondering about what you were thinking about." I said, stumbling through the whole sentence. I thought I might as well tell him the truth, it wasn't like he was going to depict my true intentions.

The crease in between his eyes grew, and he looked confused. I remembered he was a mind reader, but couldn't read my mind. That was something I was happy about. I could even imagine how immensely embarrassing that would be. His earlier question wasn't a surprise, of course he would wonder about my closed mind. Just like I wondered about his.

_At least I understand your frustration. _

He stepped back. "That was exactly what I was thinking about. Wondering what you were thinking." His eyes locked with mine, and he did his probing. I could tell from the intensity of his look. I don't know why we kept doing this, none of us got anything out it. I didn't even bother probing, I knew better. I took the chance to stare into his eyes.

I didn't know what that was about either. I just felt…at home when I looked him in the eyes. I didn't know if it was the same for Edward too, what was I a mind reader? But, it didn't matter. Not for the moment anyway.

His intensity grew weaker and I knew that he had given up on his own probing. I wonder if he understood that I did the same probing.

I shook my head, breaking our stare for the second time that day.

I knew I should have felt sacred and cautious around Edward, but I didn't.

"So, why did you try and save Mike? You could have just moved, you know?" He was probing again, just openly this time.

So, he was curious about me. Something was telling me he knew I wasn't totally normal.

_That makes us two. Oh, I mean eight. _

I rolled my eyes and moved away from him. I can play the same game.

"How come you were able to carry both Mike and me?" I said, arching a brow, just to get the whole suspicious act right. I knew why. He was strong, probably a hundred times stronger than me. That part of him was a little intimidating, oh, yeah and the part about him being a vampire. But, I refused to be frightened.

I caught that he was slightly taken aback before he carefully rearranged his features. I smirked as he glowered.

"You can't answer a question with another one."

"I think I just did." I smiled sweetly. I had this acting thing down.

He raked one hand through his hair in exasperation, and I couldn't help but watch. His hair was beautiful, the oddest color I had ever seen on some ones head, but all the same; beautiful.

"Let me ask you a question" I said, genuinely wanting an answer.

He looked back at me with what seeming like hope, hoping we might actually get somewhere with the conversation.

"Why did _you_ come to save us? You could have just stayed put."

He hesitated for awhile, battling within himself about something I didn't have access to. But, I really didn't understand his willingness to save us. Why would he want to? It wasn't like I meant something to, and I don't even think Edward liked Mike. Why take such a risk in exposing himself and his family to the oblivious world? I knew he must have used some of his extra powers when he came to save us. He was nowhere near us, that much I checked.

His eyes were looking into mine, again probing and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes or smack him and say that it won't work. But I resisted. His indecisiveness was dominating and apparently winning. I stared back.

"I don't know" he croaked out and his gaze fell to the floor. It sounded more like something he was telling himself rather than me. I wanted to touch his chin and bring his eyes back to mine, fill him with my own reassurance.

"Exactly, why do we do anything? We act on instincts. Besides, I didn't want Mike to die." I shrugged and I saw a hint of a smile on his face.

"So, could you give me ride home?" My car was still at school and I was guessing Edward escaped the EMTs somehow. Probably bribed or threaten them, I didn't know.

He brightened up and smiled at me, the first time he had smiled at me! It was infectious and I cracked my own smile.

"Sure." His smile somewhat transformed and turned crooked.

We walked out together and there at the turn of the second corner, was Charlie standing outside the room I was originally placed in. I hadn't seen Charlie before now and he was visibly anxious and a little angry.

_Where is she?! _

He was worrying like all parents do, even though there really wasn't a reason for it. His back was turned to us so he didn't see us approaching. I touched his arm carefully, alerting him about our presence. I immediately felt worse. Like a bucket of guilt was being poured right over me. He had been worrying sick about me for hours and I hadn't even bothered thinking about his reaction to it all. What would I do if I heard _my_ daughter was hit by a car?

I was a bad daughter. And I'm supposed to feel other people's feelings? Supposed to sympathize easily? I should've predicted it.

I shook my head, and glanced at Edward. He looked as awful as I felt.

"Dad…" I started but Charlie interrupted me with a fierce hug. I was speechless. This was new. Charlie didn't do much hugs or kisses or anything of that sort. And neither did I.

"You okay?" he whispered as he was hugging me.

"Dad, I'm fine. Sorry, for not waiting for you to come." He released me and gave me an awkward kiss on the forehead.

"Have you seen the doctor?"

I couldn't lie when he was staring at me so intensely and I really didn't want to either. I had stressed my dad enough for the day. I gave a weak shake of my head.

"Dr. Cullen is in there right now."

"Dr. Cullen?" I gave a glance in Edward's direction. He frowned.

Dr. Cullen was one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen. Not that I had seen a huge amount of men in my life, but if I had, he would probably still top my list. He had fair hair and the same topaz eyes that marked him for what he was. He really was a doctor.

It was astonishing. The restraint he must have had.

I couldn't help but stare. His skin was just as pale Edward and the rest of his family. How could anyone believe that his beauty was human?

"Isabella. You seem fine to me, have you experience any pain?" He pointed some light in my eyes, examining them I guess.

"No, not really. I'm fine, really. I don't even need to be here, but certain someone's squealed on me." I glared at Edward. He simply smiled at me.

I huffed and I could swear I saw Dr. Cullen smile himself.

"And it's Bella." I did not want people going around calling me Isabella.

"Well, Bella. I don't see any reason why you shouldn't go home then. Bu, take it easy and take some Tylenol if you experience any pain." I smiled and nodded, happy I didn't need to stay any longer. I didn't like hospitals. People's last thoughts before they died were never pleasant to hear. Or the people around them, it's horrible. Like dying yourself.

"Great," I beamed and jumped down from the bed.

---

Nothing was like just going home after the day I had. I rode home with Charlie in the cruiser after telling Edward I better just ride home with my father.

I needed to relax and asses what happened. Because, a lot had happened.

"Dad, what do you want for dinner?" I asked finding it as an excuse to think a little.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Bells, you were in a car accident. You heard the doctor. You need to relax. We can order out." He smiled and I smiled back at his thoughtfulness.

We ordered pizza and watched some TV, mostly sports of course and knowing my dad I knew he would sit up for many hours watching that sport of his. So, after a while I called it a night.

"Night, dad" I said as I ascended the stairs.

"Night, Bells. And please, be more careful from now on. You scared me half to death today." Just as I was about to argue I saw his eyes. Pleading and truly terrified of what might happen to me.

I gave in. "Okay, dad. I promise."

I wish I could have told him, see his face light up with pride.

_Dad, I saved someone's life today. Like you do! _

But, I didn't. I didn't know if I could ever tell him either. What would he think of me? I really didn't think that he would abandon me or something, he was my dad for crying out loud. But, what if he wasn't able to look at me the same? Or be normal around me? Considering I could always read his mind, that one wasn't very unlikely.

I would understand if something like that happened. And that's why I never told anyone either. My mom knew, yeah. But, we were never able to bond. She was always aware of my presence, always shielding her thoughts or thinking that she should and later giving me apologetic looks. It was tiring, probably even worse for my mom.

I'm guessing that's why she suggested I should leave for Forks anyway and I know that's part of the reason why I agreed.

It wasn't my mother's fault, why should she live and deal with the repercussions?

I fell into my bed, as soon I reached it.

I was exhausted.

Saving lives did that to you.

_I saved a life._

I just couldn't get over it. I shouldn't want to get over it. I smiled against my pillow. It felt good.

_Maybe, I should do it more often. _

It's not like I couldn't. Maybe, that was why I was given this gift to begin with. I rolled over in my bed, my contemplating really getting to me. Maybe, that was my purpose here on earth.

"Yeah, and maybe I could fly like Superman," I mocked myself and rolled my eyes.

It was getting late, my room was dark, not a ray of light shining in. My yawning was really getting over hand and I had school tomorrow. I groaned and tossed my body around. School was going to be hell tomorrow, everything was going to be about that stupid accident. All of students directing their energy and attention towards us.

"What fun," I whispered to myself before falling deep asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think?**

**Was it done right?**

**Review me! :)**


	9. Recognition

**A/N: Hey, update! A little shorter than usual, but I actually split up the chapter. The next part is coming soon.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Chapter Nine – Recognition

So I had a problem. I could feel my face twisting at my thoughts and took another sip of my morning juice. The atmosphere outside was like yesterdays, but it had warmed up slightly. The ice had melted and I could have driven to school perfectly safe this morning.

But that was where my problem was. I blew out a breath and sighed. I didn't have my car. With the stress of yesterday I totally forgot that my car was actually a victim in a small fender bender. Charlie had already left for work when I woke up. I was pretty much stranded.

I rubbed my face in exasperation. I had to call someone.

"Godammit," I racked my brain for anyone to call. It wasn't like I was close enough to anyone yet. I picked up the phone and stared at it for awhile. Would it be so bad if I skipped school? It's not like I would miss anything or anyone.

"Yeah, anyone…" I whispered bleakly. Why was I whispering to myself? I obviously didn't get enough sleep the night before which made my day even better. I rolled my eyes and went back to the thinking.

I couldn't call Jacob. That was just mean, he lived to far away and he was sixteen. He couldn't even drive legally yet. He probably had to be leaving for school himself. I could on the other hand though, call Charlie. He was my dad after all. I started drumming with my fingers on counter nervously and frowned. I really didn't want to have call him. I knew he'd come and get me without hesitation, but I didn't want to bother him. He almost had a heart-attack because my little "accident" the day before and I wanted him to like having me with him.

I didn't want to be sent away again. My heart clenched at the thought. So it was a no with Charlie.

What other options did I have? Who else did I know in town? Jessica? Mike? Angela? Eric? I hated this. Mike would probably come and get me. It wasn't like he didn't like me, I knew that. But I didn't want to give him the wrong impression either. Then again, he was the most reliable. This was a tough nut.

A loud honk outside interrupted my musings and startled me. The next thing I knew, I was at the door looking out. A silver car was parked in front of the house and a small dark-haired girl was waving energetically. She looked quite thrilled as she stood there waving me to her. I recognized her as Alice, Edward's sister. The vampire.

I tensed as I saw her. What on earth was she doing here? I wondered if she was alone, praying she was. Even though I knew she most probably wasn't. She and the boyfriend of hers were attached at the hip.

I smiled a tense smile, knowing she could see my face. Were they here to give me a ride? I was beyond confused as I thought of this. Why would they do that?

I grabbed my bag carelessly, and fumbled to close the door behind me. Alice's smile got bigger as I walked towards her. The cold wind was trying to swipe the fake smile of my own face, but I kept it plastered on. I had to pretend everything was normal and okay.

"Hi, I'm Alice. I think you've met my brother," she was still beaming and I was trying to restrain my uncomfortable feelings and the urge to just run the other way.

"Hey, yeah. What are you doing here?"I managed keeping my voice calm. Her eyes didn't hold any surprise, they were the same golden color as her brother, but they were shining with excitement. A big contrast to her brother. The flashes that followed weren't as surprising as the first time, which was relieving. But it was a sight to be seen, Alice had lived a long life and seen things you wouldn't believe a sweet looking gal like her would. She was interesting.

"Bella?" Alice was waving a hand in front of me trying, with no luck, to get my attention. God, I hated these flashes sometimes. I would just zone out like that. I shook my head and went back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. You were saying?" I asked frantically trying to lead her attention to something else. I could feel the warmth creeping up my cheeks though, and I knew she noticed too.

"Oh, well I saw yesterday that you left your car at school and thought we could give you a ride," she smiled sweetly, reassuring me about her good intensions. Who would ever think this little girl was a vampire? Even I was scarier than her. I raked my both my hands through my hair, as I did when I was nervous, before I met her eyes again. Alice was a psychic. She saw me this morning sitting at my kitchen counter despairing about my lack of options and took action. It was nice of her.

"Thanks, I really didn't know what to do there," she smiled at me once more before getting in the back seat for some reason. That left me with front seat. When I got in, I understood why. Jasper, her boyfriend was in the back with her and Edward was driving. It caught me by total surprise and I jumped as I saw him. His hands tighten further around the steering wheel as he stared ahead.

"Hey," I said, my mind completely blank for anything else to say. He nodded and started the car.

I looked away, a little hurt by his apparent coldness towards me. Like something changed over the night, just like the air in the car changed immediately. The dangerous vibe I sometimes got, poured over me like never before and I shivered.

What was that? I always got that ugly feeling of something creeping up my backside, ready to bite me every time I was around Edward. I was starting to speculate about his involvement. I crossed my arms, trying to cover as much as me possible. I didn't know what it was I was protecting myself from, but it _was_ there.

"So, Bella, what are you going to do about your car?" Jasper's voice burst my little bubble and I started.

"I - I… was thinking of getting it fixed today actually. It isn't really that broken, it's just the exterior. I was thinking of going to Port Angeles," I saw Edward shifting in his seat, but he didn't change his gaze.

"Won't that be a bit expensive?" Jasper asked in a mildly curious voice. I liked his hint of Texas accent, it gave him character. You could just imagine him riding a horse or bowing out of courtesy or holding the door for some lady.

"I don't really know, maybe I'll get an estimate of what it'll cost. If Charlie can't afford it, I guess I'm officially car-less," I shrugged.

"So you don't really care about your car?" he seemed amused.

"Well, since I've got you guys as drivers now, it doesn't really matter does it?" Jasper and Alice chuckled lightly, but Edward made some kind of growling sound. I arched my brow and looked at him. Was he trying to scare me? Like when a bear growls at people. I snorted and leaned away.

So he didn't like me. I narrowed my eyes and stared at whatever the hell he was staring at.

---

Fortunately, I didn't have biology that day. The only class I had with Edward. He was either having a really bad day or he went back to loathing me. I thought that yesterday was a breakthrough, my crazy mind even thought he'd be civil from then on. I was clearly wrong. His cold demeanor was even worse than his furious self.

I was picking at my lunch, zoned out from the people at my table, staring at the bronze-haired jackass. I seriously couldn't figure him out, what was I missing? The vampire family sat as statutes only moving once in awhile. Why they even bothered going to school had me perplexed.

Edward was looking at Alice, who was in turn looking back at him. She had a blank look on her face, probably having a vision about something. He smiled, looking quite entranced himself. I saw a hint of what I thought a happy Edward looked like, and it stirred something up inside me.

_She's been staring at him for awhile now. Like she's going to get him. She's not even pretty…_

I shifted my gaze and scowled at the table. As malicious as Jessica could be, even for no good reason, I knew she was right. Like he's showed me many a times, he hated me.

"Bella, you have to come!" Mike bawled loudly. I looked up from the table and met his eyes, immediately understanding what he was getting at.

"When is it?" I said, unfazed and pretending I was paying attention the whole time.

"On Thursday," the smiles at the table went in a scale. Jessica and Lauren at one end and Mike at the other one.

"Okay, sure." How could it hurt? And it would probably piss both and Lauren and Jessica off. I smiled sweetly to both of them, getting only half-hearted frowns in return.

---

"Dad, I was thinking that I'd go and try and fix my car today. Maybe get a tow car and tow it to Port Angeles," I said into the phone. Eventually, Charlie agreed and I called for a tow car. I told the guy to pick me up first so we could go and get my car at the school parking lot.

He easily agreed and I wondered why. People don't just agree to things they're not used to. I made a note to check out what that was all about later when I met him.

It turned out the guy agreed because I was female. If my dad would have called, as originally planned, things would have played out entirely different. I jumped out of his car as soon as we arrived at the car shop and didn't take my time saying goodbye to the 47-year-old pig.

The car-shop owner told I didn't need to stay, but that he'd call me in a couple of days to tell me about the cost. I was happy with that, thanked him for his time and left.

Port Angeles was different. The town was small, but still bigger than Forks, which really wasn't that much of an accomplishment. It had a port, obviously, and the coastal feeling was amazing. The cold ocean wind was beating the waves against the main land. The swooshing sounds were relaxing and I would catch myself closing my eyes, going through the herds of people blindly.

There was no sunlight, but the idyllic feeling was there. I couldn't believe Renee never took me to experience this before. I felt the need to enjoy the time I had, Charlie wasn't going to pick me up before in a couple of hours.

I took a walk, letting the ocean and the water guide me wherever they were going. Not thinking at all and for a second I understood why certain people chose to just follow others. To just let everyone else take all of the decisions. It was immensely relaxing. I walked aimlessly for another while and stopped when I didn't know where I was, but spotted a quaint little bookstore.

The bookstore was in a corner, like it was hiding and didn't want to be entered. It looked like one of those stores no one ever went to, but always had best things. Just my kind of store and I was also in desperate need to restock my book collection seeing as I left almost everything in Arizona.

It was of course as I thought, there was no one in the store and the old lady seemed surprised when I entered her store. The store was withering, that much I could recognize and the books were in return old and cheap.

---

I had apparently spent a whole lot of time in the bookstore because when I stepped out the town was falling darker and darker. I couldn't procrastinate anymore. I needed to be heading back to where I agreed to meet Charlie.

"Excuse me, but do you know where The Viper is?" the woman gave me a name I expected to be some club. I turned to her to answer her.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't live…," I cut off in the middle of the sentence as her green eyes penetrated my mind. I cringed away from the lady and her friend as the scene played out in front of me. When it faded away, the two ladies were looked like a mix of worry and fear. They were leaning away from me. I cursed and smiled tenderly at the women.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to that club," I said gently. Maybe they'd just go home and everything would be okay.

They both frowned and narrowed their eyes at me. Shit, here came the bullocks about independency and rights and all that jazz.

"For your information, we can go wherever we want to. And who are you to tell us where we should go or not go? Do we know you? Look miss-little-I-think-I'm-so-moral, we'll go to that club and we'll have fun," she did a dramatic hair toss and quickly walked away in the other direction.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. I hated it when people just wouldn't listen to you. It wasn't like I couldn't do anything. I had to, I knew too much now.

"People just have to make life hard for me, don't they?" I mumbled as I dragged my way after the two women.

They were in heels and therefore not too far away from me. I followed them closely enough to hear what they were saying, but far enough so they didn't hear the noise I made. They took a short-cut through an alley, although I didn't know where they were hurrying to. They didn't now were they were going.

"Did you hear that girl? What was up with that? Like she had some sort of say in what we should do. Stupid," the dark-haired one said, still on about the run-in with me.

"Totally agreed," the other one said, actually preoccupied with the dress she was wearing and the cold it was letting in. Again I rolled my eyes at the two, how could they not feel the dangerous and electric undercurrent to the atmosphere? The men would meet them at the end of the alley, it was so obvious to me and not just because I knew exactly what would happen. I was still surprised the two women hadn't noticed my presence yet.

I needed a weapon and fortunately a trash can was placed in that very alley, just waiting for me. I thanked the heavens and proceeded with the sneaking.

I couldn't know exactly what would happen, considering I couldn't see myself in my visions. But I knew for sure that without me, these two here goners. A plan might have been a better way to go about things, but I didn't have time. The element of surprise was what I was riding on.

With the trash can lid, I lurked behind the oblivious girls.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" his obnoxious voice was enough to make me searing mad.

The girls stopped dead in their tracks, things were starting to add up. One of them stumbled and fell into the arms of the guys.

"Oh, look Eddie! This one is excited," they hooted and cackled loudly, making the women jump.

"Aw, well how nice. I, myself prefer them feisty," he walked up to the blonde one of the girls and tucked a loose strand behind her ear, making her tremble in reaction.

It was now or never.

I breathed in and went for it.

I held the lid with both hands and swiftly walked over to nearest guy. I banged the metal lid as hard as I could over his head. He collapsed without more than a thump as he met the ground.

The rest of the gang realized what happened. I charged towards the next one, guessing I could at least get one more of them. The lid went to his man-parts and hoped I never had kids. I almost felt sorry for him as he shrieked out of agony and fell to his knees.

But I didn't, so knocked him again over the head.

I felt victorious. That was until the others reached me. I flailed with the lid once more, but one of them grabbed it easily and snatched it out my hands.

_Crap. This I did not anticipate._

As I thought this, they grabbed and held me in place for their leader. I heard clicking shoes running away. I thrashed around, kicking and screaming. Their leader threw in a couple of blows to my torso before a familiar wind blew them away and I was knocked down to the ground.

My breath was heavy and I grasped were they had hit me. I sat up and leaned against a wall. I don't think I had ever been so surprised and happy to see anyone in my life. There in the middle of the alley, stood Edward. The men were spread on the ground looking like they'd all been thrown. And that was probably what he had done.

I didn't know what Edward was doing, but the men slowly crawled away with terrified looks on their faces. I blew out a relieved breath and winced as I did.

That caught Edward's attention and he rushed to my side in blinding speed.

"Are you okay?" His voice was frenzied as he stroked my hair back so he could see my eyes and face.

I nodded mutely, entranced by his presence and the feeling I got as he held me in his arms. He still looked worried, eyes wide, eyebrows arched and nostrils flaring. I swallowed hard, realizing how close he was to me at the moment.

"No, really. I'm fine," I whispered reassuringly while trying to convey my message through my eyes.

It was his time to nod. He seemed reassured, but still didn't release me. I took the opportunity to stare into his eyes, they always expressed what he was feeling, when he wasn't guarding them of course. He wasn't today.

His eyes were telling me he was worried, slightly confused and some other emotion I couldn't depict in time before he shifted and broke the eye contact.

"Thank you, Edward," I murmured genuinely. He seemed surprised I thanked him and I found that slightly insulting. Did I really come of that proud? I rolled my eyes as a response.

He helped me up and spoke as he got over the previous shock. "Do you need a ride home?" He looked hopeful as he asked and it made me wonder.

I looked at my watch. "Yeah, actually I do. Charlie isn't coming yet."

"Good, I've got questions for you."

* * *

**A/N: They met up, isn't that fun?**

**What do you think of what happened? Was it a nice twist or was it just stupid?**

**Sorry about the very late update by the way :)**


	10. Contemplation

**A/N: Yay, new update! Real fast, huh? I said I was repenting my old ways. I feel accomplished. Enjoy then!**

**Disclaimer: SM's work is clearly not mine.**

* * *

Chapter Ten – Contemplation

He had questions?

Was he even entitled to have questions, much less ask them?

He walked off in the direction I guessed he parked his car. I followed mutely.

His strides were swift, but restrained. His body was tense as if he was actually holding his legs from speeding away from me. I bet he was itching to get me in the car with him and play 20 questions.

I wondered what he would do if I was just a regular human and saw all I had seen. An average human could easily put two and two together if they had witnessed what had gone down in the little back alley. In all reality, Edward had quite irresponsible.

If anyone should have asked questions, it should have been me.

Edward led me out to the main street where I saw the silver Volvo shining under the moonlight. Yes, moonlight. It was really getting late and I had to call Charlie and tell him he didn't need to come and get me.

He got into the driver's seat without a word or glance in my direction and I, not accepting to be outdone, did exactly the same.

I decided to let him start the conversation since he was the one with the questions. Gazing out the window seemed therefore like a fair distraction. He drove, but didn't talk. The air in the car was charged by unanswered questions and I could almost taste his confusion. What was he waiting for?

The greenery of the peninsula was as noticeable as it was in daylight, even the dark couldn't contain its color. The tall trees flying by stood their ground, statuesque as always. I found this interesting and it was a total opposite to the Phoenix and Arizona I was accustomed to. How trees could stand there hundreds of years with just a minuscule of change very year. How much they must have seen, all the cars that must have raced by pouring their toxics in their throats without being able to do anything. In Arizona the scorching sun would have turned them into ashes and blown them of the face of the earth. But here they were frozen in place, nourished only by the rain.

I felt myself falling deeper in my own thoughts and forgetting all about the creature sitting just inches away. I shook myself internally, I had to focus.

I heard him shift in his seat, maybe preparing to speak. I didn't look, but rearranged my gaze at something straight ahead.

"What were you doing in the alley?" He spoke abruptly and caught me off guard. His usually velvety was laced with anger and it triggered my own. Why would he be mad?

"What were _you _doing in the alley?" I retorted sharply. If he really wanted to play it like that, I was ready. I crossed my arms like the bad-tempered person I was.

His grip on the wheel tightened and his jaw snapped shut, making a terribly loud clicking noise in the process.

"Why didn't you just go home?" His voice was inquisitive, almost as if he was blaming for something.

"Why did you interfere?"

"Why didn't you bring anyone with you?"

"How did you find me?"

"Why on earth would you want to fight five men on your own?"

"How _did_ you fight five men on your own?"

I knew I was being childish, but at least I had an excuse for behaving like a petulant child. Compared to Edward, I was a child.

He blew out an exasperated breath, clearly aggravated.

The crease between his brows was visible, leaving a clear mark on his face that showed his inner turmoil. He was thinking. About what, that I did not know.

"Bella, why are you always so difficult?" His voice was soft, gentle. He was pleading with me and his defeated voice tugged at my heart. Was I just being difficult? I didn't know anymore.

"Why do you hate me?" I whispered the words that had been swirling around in my mind since the first time my eyes met the coal black ones and I had received the chilling glare. When people stared at you like they wanted to kill you, you start having doubts about yourself. I couldn't believe I'd just admitted this to him, I all of the sudden felt vulnerable.

I kept quit for his answer, anticipating it like it would make or break my life. And a part of my felt like it would. He was quiet though. Did that confirm my suspicions? The thought of that made my stomach flip and heart beat erratically. I peeked at him, not able to stomach the tense aftermath of his silence.

He was, like I expected, tense. His whole posture frozen, his beautiful face almost paler than usual and his features tainted with sorrow and distress. And always a handful of anger. He turned to look at me, his eyes intense.

"Is that what you think?" He said the word gently, but the undercurrent of anger was there. Why was he angry this time? Was he always angry, or was it just me he was angry at all the time? He was an enigma all right.

I didn't cower away from his golden eyes, warm for once when looking at me. His intense stare was even warming me up in his cold car.

"How can I even contemplate differently?" My words, yet again whispered, but as genuine as they could get. In all fairness, he had to see my confusion. When someone growls at you, you know you're not welcome.

His deep pools of golden seemed to change, the anger flitted away. I could see myself staring into them eternally.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Bella. That's not what it's like," he stated this as a fact. Like I never could be right, I remember being offended, but got momentarily distracted when he shifted his gaze back to the road. I recognized a hint of a smile on his face as he turned away. I must have been gawking.

I mentally scolded myself and straightened up in my seat.

"You tell me something. Are you bi-polar? Or do you have a Borderline personality?" His emotions were all over the place, he had to have some kind of condition or else he had to know his behavior was not acceptable.

He snorted and I felt my brows knitting together.

"This is not a laughing matter, nor is it a snorting matter," I said in all seriousness. I really wanted an answer. But this just made him laugh. Laugh lines appeared on his face and a wide, dazzling smile I had never seen on him before. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"No, I'm not bi-polar. But I guess you're close." He was still amused, grinning at the road.

"Well, I'd recommend anger management." He chuckled once more and I shrugged.

"I think it's your turn to answer one of my questions now."

"Um, yeah. I guess so," I stumbled over the words, I was really hoping he wouldn't one of the more incriminating ones.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Seriously, what were you doing in that alley?"

Crap.

That one was one of the incriminating ones.

What was I going to answer? That I _saw_ that the two helpless, dumb women would get raped and then murdered if I didn't intervene? That I can see special things? That I can't just walk away from things like that?

I decided to do the clueless act.

"I was there by accident, it was all fate and those two women have fate to thank now. And you of course. I saw what was about to happen and I just couldn't walk away from the two," I shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes at me, staring intensely. As if he could stare the truth out of me. Probing yet again. I stared back and rolled my eyes as I saw it flicker when he gave up. He turned away.

And before I knew it, he was turning into our driveway.

"Bella," he looked at me, uncertainty clouding his eyes, his voice as gentle as ever.

"Do you mind if I pick you up tomorrow? For school?" He looked up at me from under his eyelashes, I inhaled sharply. Stunned by both his request and eyelashes, I simply nodded.

He gave me a final dazzling smile, only succeeding in confusing me even more.

I got out of the car and staggered inside, my heart still pounding crazily and my face beat red of the knowledge that Edward could hear every freaking thunderous beat my heart did.

"Oh my god," I groaned at my thoughts and ran my fingers through my hair.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I had to call Charlie before he could drive to Port Angeles. He was probably still at work, Edward drove like a maniac and I was back home in record time.

I spent the rest of my evening mulling over Edward weird 180 change.

---

The sky was painted with meek purples and reds, coloring the dull blue canvas in the familiar set of time. It was twilight. The day was coming to an end, like it always did and I could hear the familiar ocean breeze sigh.

I sat on a rock at the beach. The sand between my bare feet was still warm, probably heated by the scorching sunlight that day must have had. I could smell a faint scent of something I thought I recognized. But I couldn't put my finger on it. I sniffed the air like watchful dogs did sometimes. The word itself and aroma intruded my nostrils. I closed my eyes as it hit. I had lost something. I didn't know what it was, but the grief of the defeat was not lost to me. It hit me straight in the heart and it felt like it was splitting in two.

The sheer agony of the feeling exceeded the musky smell that was relaxing me.

A cold wind whisked the scent away and blew freshness at me. A sweet, new fragrance filled the air around me almost choking me with its charming sweetness. But I could stop gulping it in me anyway.

It was a strange feeling.

I felt a gentle prickling on my hand and opened my eyes to exanimate the source of it. On my hand sat a beautiful butterfly curiously looking up at me. It was abnormally big for a butterfly, its wings spanned out in front me, revealing its beautiful blues and purples to me. I could help but stare at its beauty.

The temperature was slowly dropping and soon enough I was trembling from the sudden cold that hit the beach. The stunning colors the sky had shown just a couple moments ago were entirely gone and a striking red had taken their place. I gasped as I saw the blood red sky engulfing the sea and the rest of what had just looked like a haven.

The prickling sensation on my hand was swapped with a painful scratching. The butterfly had turned coal black and let out a deafening screech as it got bigger and bigger. Soon enough the butterfly was transformed to an unrecognizable beast with pointy and deadly sharp teeth. Its menacing eyes were focused on me, glowing with the same red the sky was colored in with.

As it lunged at me the beach froze over.

-

I woke with a start when I heard a car beeping outside.

I threw a swift glance at my alarm clock while jumping out of bed.

The piece of crap did go off. Of course. I had over slept and the creepy nightmare had me jumpy.

What the hell was that?

I was pretty sure my subconscious mind was trying to tell me something. I had experienced that kind of thing before. It usually happened when my conscious mind wasn't ready to receive the message. It was considerate and all, but mostly it was just aggravating.

I took a peek out my window and as sure as I was going to be zoned out all day, there was Edward. In all his gentleman glory waiting to pick up for school. Even though he knew he would be late too.

I kicked one of my stuffed animals out of anger as I ran to the bathroom to clean myself as fast as possible.

I don't think I'd ever been so stressed in my life. I was huffing and puffing and wheezing when I finally ran out door. To my embarrassment, I looked like crap. I had superficially groomed myself, my shirt half-way buttoned up, my shoes untied and my arms flailing around trying to lock the front door.

I wondered why Edward didn't help me.

"Why didn't you help me?" I stroked back my hair, my face probably flushed from the running.

He answered with a shrug and kept staring at my cheeks.

Well, there went the gentleman act.

I felt self-conscious when he broke his stare at my cheeks. I wasn't that flushed?

When I got in the car I noticed we were alone.

"Where are the others?" I asked perplexed. They always rode together.

"They took the other car. And I told you I was going to pick you up, not anyone else. Are you disappointed?" His tone was playful, but it seemed like he really wanted to know.

"No, I was just surprised. That's all." And I was. Why would they take the other car? Because of me? Or did he tell them specifically to not ride with him? God, how I wanted to read his mind. Apparently he wanted the same thing.

"What are you thinking?" His voice seeped into my mind, breaking my string of musings.

"Um, the weather." It was the first thing I could think of and I almost thought he knew I was lying by the way he was gazing at me.

"It's not raining," I said, hoping he'd buy that my mind consisted of those very uninteresting errant thoughts. That his obvious interest in my innermost thoughts would just fade if I kept myself as tedious as possible.

"You want it to rain?" He asked seemingly very uninterested.

"God, no," I said repulsed. Why would anyone like this much rain? A drizzle now and then was acceptable, but Forks really overdid it.

He turned to look at me, interest clear in his eyes. I rolled my eyes. Wasn't the weather the dreariest topic you could talk about? I thought I'd picked a winner with that one.

"Why did you move to the wettest place on the continental U.S then?" He seemed genuinely curious about my circumstances as he gazed at me and not the road. I didn't really understand why he wanted to know. But when people are curious, you inform them of what you know. And his golden orbs told me curious.

"Well…" I looked away as I started. What was my story really?

I continued, despite the obvious loss for words, "I just up and left Arizona. I thought I'd need change. Yes, that's it." I couldn't even convince myself and sighed at Edward's expression. He kept staring me down.

"Okay, fine. God, you're pushy," he chuckled while I gathered my words.

"I did just leave Arizona. I got sick of feeling like a nuisance. You know, right in between my mom and her new husband. So, I told her I wanted to live with Charlie," I scratched my neck as I spoke, it was the awkward truth. A truth that, more or less, stung.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No worries. I like to blame it on my mom, tell people she's the one that sent me. Then at least I'm allowed to be miserable, you know?" I let out a light laugh, thinking about my former plan. It would have worked, if anyone didn't ask me like Edward just did.

He laughed along with me and I couldn't stop when I saw his face. Carefree Edward was the best.

We soon arrived at school, but the students were still flocking in different groups in the lot. Which was weird. I thought we were late. Last time I checked we were.

"Weren't we late?" I asked, again perplexed.

His eyes flitted to mine, "Oh, I was driving fast." He smiled a cheeky smile.

"Huh." I didn't notice.

---

The classes flew by, just like the day and I found myself walking to Biology, for once not dreading it. This time around I was actually sort of excited. I talked to him. Alone. And he seemed perfectly sane and friendly this morning. The fact that he actually talked to me made my heart soar.

I frowned as I thought of it. Why was that?

But I was excited. I couldn't deny that every step I took in his direction didn't make me gradually happier. And confused.

I walked into the classroom and didn't have more time to contemplate my weird emotions. They were just there.

Edward was there, sitting at our desk. He always came in before me.

As I walked closer to him, he grew tenser and more alert. I saw him shaking his head, like I often did when I wanted to rid myself of unwanted thoughts. I ignored his weird behavior, I just needed to come to terms that Edward was weird. And a vampire.

I sat down next to him and I could have sworn I saw him wince at my arrival. I shook my head and fanned my hair out in front of me. Angela was the only one to tell me that I had something stuck in my hair. Probably a carrot those witches, Lauren and Jessica, threw at me during lunch.

Small pieces of carrot flew out and on the desk. I sighed. What was I going to do about them? They were really getting on my last nerves. You just don't throw food around. Dammit.

I shook my head again, riding myself of those witches and turned to Edward.

I choked on my hello as I saw Edward's face. He was leaning away from me, like the first time we met. He was sitting on the very edge of his chair, it was surprising he didn't fall of it. His fist was clenched, placed as some kind of symbol on the desk. His knuckles were white. Period. White, the bones almost cracking through his skin.

As he spared me a two second glare, I saw the worst part. His golden orbs had transformed entirely and were now coal black, showing me nothing else but pure animalistic anger and agony.

My own eyes went wide and I turned frightened away. My heart beat against my chest as I tried to remember what the colors of his eyes meant.

He seemed perfectly normal this morning when his eyes were golden, like he was usually when his eyes were sporting that color. But at both occasions where I was left scared, his eyes were a menacing black.

_He was hungry._

_For blood._

_Your blood._

_He's hungry._

My inner voice divided and they all talked at once, confusing me about which one was me or if all of them were me.

My instincts were telling me to run, run far away from the boy sitting next to me.

They room was freezing over, just like the dream and the only thing missing was Edward himself lunging at me.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Edward's a mean old 17-year-old? Yeah, I know. *rolls eyes* Such a baby.**

**I know these two last chapters are a bit shorter than usual, but this was originally one chapter.. So, yeah.**

**Thank you for reading, have a cookie! *hands out cookies***

**Are you happy with me updating so fast? ^__^**


	11. Fixation

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry, for the major delay. I just suck, and I have had a lot on my plate lately. Sorry, I hope this makes up for it, because it took forever to write.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. Why is this even necassary, this is after all, can't you read? And if that's so, why are you here, and how the hell are you reading this?**

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

_Recap:_

_As he spared me a two second glare, I saw the worst part. His golden orbs had transformed entirely and were now coal black, showing me nothing else but pure animalistic anger and agony._

_My own eyes went wide and I turned frightened away. My heart beat against my chest as I tried to remember what the colors of his eyes meant._

_He seemed perfectly normal this morning when his eyes were golden, like he was usually when his eyes were sporting that color. But at both occasions where I was left scared, his eyes were a menacing black._

_He was hungry._

_For blood._

_Your blood._

_He's hungry._

_My inner voice divided and they all talked at once, confusing me about which one was me or if all of them were me._

_My instincts were telling me to run, run far away from the boy sitting next to me._

_They room was freezing over, just like the dream and the only thing missing was Edward himself lunging at me_.

Chapter Eleven – Fixation

For a moment I really believed that my nightmare had come to life, Edward took the shape of the deadly beautiful and dangerous butterfly while the rest of the world blended in with the red tinted sky. We were alone, and I wanted us to be alone, even though I knew within myself that it probably wasn't a good idea. I couldn't help it; he had me wrapped around his finger. An unbelievably sweet scent pervaded through my nostrils, trying to calm my nerves, telling me nothing was wrong. His beauty, just like the butterfly, drew me to him. My body was willing to give in to the unknown, yet persuasive, thing, but my mind was alert and reluctant.

I shook myself awoke from the bizarre trance Edward put me in, and quickly diverted my gaze to the blackboard. My mind and body were racing, both trying at their highest ability to reassemble what was left my conscious presence. I felt cold, and a chill ran down my spine as if to confirm the coldness emanating from the boy next to me.

I knew I was the only one feeling like an arctic wind had just blown through the classroom, the rest of the students were minding their own mundane business. But the chilly air wasn't just a figment of my imagination, I was positive about that. I had felt it before.

I wanted to close my eyes, maybe fall into an easy slumber to escape the nightmare my school day had turned into. I wanted to convince myself that since my nightmare really had come to life by the hands of the last person I wanted to, maybe in sleep I'd flee and outrun what haunted me. But I couldn't, no I _wouldn't_, dare. I was afraid, afraid of what _he_'d do. As much as I'd like to put my trust in Edward, he really hadn't given me any reason to, and I didn't know the boy. Not really.

In reality, Edward was starting to scare me. One second he was smiling, laughing and conversing in the car, and the other he would wince and glare at my arrival. My original suspicions about his mental health arrived just in time with Mr. Banner.

Mr. Banner rushed in and stumbled on his way to his desk upfront. He was late, again, oversleeping once more. His jumbled thoughts told me he was afraid a student would report his constant tardiness, worried he would get fired. I cursed under my breath as I 'heard' what the plan was for the lesson. We were doing a lab, which meant we'd have to work in pairs.

I cursed the day I decided to pick my seat next to Edward, I cursed Mr. Banner and his annoying schedule and I cursed Edward Cullen and his fickle emotions.

I desired, so much, to believe that all vampires were naturally fickle and aggravating, but I was sure this boy had problems, not just with himself, but with me as well. For some reason, that single fact stung more than anything.

From the corner of my right eye I saw him shift himself rigidly. He took a deep breath before he grew impossibly more rigid. I was mimicking his posture, and it was straining. I had difficulties understanding how he could sit so still, but then again, he wasn't like me. He wasn't human.

"Well, class, today's lab-day!" Mr. Banner was excited enough for the whole class that the collective groan that resounded from his students didn't matter.

"Oh, don't be downers!" Yeah, nothing could ever kill his joy over our labs.

I rubbed my face in anxious anticipation. Edward groaned once again. I really didn't want to do this, and clearly neither did he.

As Mr. Banner handed out our work sheets and the necessary equipment for the experiment, we remained quiet. Thankfully, the lab wasn't very difficult; I had done the exact one before. On the down side, this meant we had to cooperate. I swallowed hard before I chanced a peek at Edward.

He was staring a little too hard at our work sheet, like he really found what was printed interesting, and didn't want to storm out of class. Or, as an alternative, lunge and feast on me.

I shook the thought away, he wouldn't do that. Probably…

_Or would he? _

I ran both my hands through my hair apprehensively.

I wasn't sure, but hushed and ushered my skeptic voice to the back where I meant it belonged.

I summoned the courage to speak first, "So, shall be begin?"

He nodded, still not looking at me, but instead opting to stare at the microscope between us.

I seriously didn't understand him. I sighed and reached for the slides we were examining today.

Edward obviously had the same thought in mind, and reached over himself, causing his fingers to grace my knuckles. My eyes flitted to his, and we made eye contact for the second time that class. I stopped breathing as I felt a sensation made of prickling and non-existing warmth on where he had touched me. He looked stricken…by something, and I imagined I looked the same as we gawked at each other aimlessly. Eventually he came to, and withdrew his hand quickly, snapping back to his place.

I blew out the breath I'd be holding.

I was blushing fiercely while putting the samples under the microscope, and taking the liberty to examine them first. He had touched me before, but on both of the occasions I had been quite busy, saving lives and whatnot. This time though, I had time to recognize what the crazy bronze-haired boy did to me.

He set my body on fire with a single touch. My heart was positively racing.

He coughed a very unnatural cough, and with that successfully waking me up from my own thoughts. I had been looking at the sample for too long.

Yet again, I flushed the characteristic crimson before I pushed the microscope towards him. He studied the same sample for approximately two seconds before he returned to gaze at me.

Mystified, I let myself stare back at him. In just the span of five minutes, he had gone from looking like he'd been absolutely repulsed by me, to actually let himself stare. He had to be bipolar; he must have lied to me. This again didn't make any sense.

My eyebrows knitted together and, while still staring, I bit my lip.

His eyes went to my lips.

"What's wrong with you?" I finally croaked out.

"Nothing," he answered briskly after breaking his gaze aimed at my lips.

His voice betrayed him, he didn't even believe his own words. I raised a brow in question.

The air between our bodies was cracking.

He was sitting a foot away from me now. He had leaned in.

His hair was tousled, and like never before, I wanted to run my fingers through it, feel the silkiness of Edward.

His darkened eyes stood as a contrast to his pale skin, while he stared intensely, his orbs glittered and glimmered.

And his lips.

His lips were pink. I tried to memorize each and every crack and crease.

He was beautiful, and I thanked the heavens my mind eluded his gift.

I wanted him to touch me again, anywhere, it didn't matter, I just wanted to feel the same sensation one more time.

In the end he huffed, but didn't answer the question I had almost forgot I asked.

"Prophase?" If he didn't want to answer to his strange behavior, we might as well get back to work.

"Prophase," he confirmed.

I scrawled the answer down on the sheet, stole a swift glance in his direction before we really got down to business.

The rest of biology was awkward and tense. Instead of the hostile atmosphere it all started with, it ended with something entirely different. The air was charged at all times, something that caused me to be on my watch and scrutinize every move he made.

I guess I should have been freaked out about the way he suddenly came around, and suddenly would not stop staring, but I was excited and curious.

You know what they say; curiosity killed the cat.

But satisfaction brought it back.

Oh, yes, the satisfaction.

I came to think about him in a different way, these thoughts hadn't been an issue before, but that was all before he touched me. As he touched me, I came to the realization that I was attracted to him. There was a reason my body and a part of mind was drawn to him; he had a physical hold on me.

The thought made me nervous; this was something I wasn't used to.

And it made me crazy contemplating it as I was trying to focus on driving. I know they say that women are able to handle two tasks at the same time, but when it came to boys, this was not true.

Edward Cullen now had a part in every freaking moment in my life. It annoyed me beyond belief that he was on my mind at all times. Also succeeding to banish all other thoughts and worries from my mind; I was becoming an unilateral teenage-girl. Typical, stupid boy.

I had promised to visit Jacob at La Push and I was on my way as these thoughts were dominating.

Things hadn't been awkward with Edward before, not before today.

I hated awkward.

I was used to having complete control over myself, and usually everyone else as well. When you can read people's minds, you can pretty much steer the conversation to your liking. With Edward I felt myself losing control, and as for him, I couldn't predict a single thing he did.

He annoyed as much as he intrigued me.

I was glad Jacob had called earlier, and asked me to come down to La Push, I desperately needed a distraction. I knew Jacob would without doubt provide it.

"Don't do it, you stupid girl!" I shouted at the screen while I covered my eyes just enough to peek through.

"She still will," Jake answered mechanically, he was engrossed.

The girl opened the door, and as I predicted, she started shrieking profanities and screaming for help before she inevitably got slaughtered by the horrible creature I really didn't know what was.

"I knew it, she should have taken my advice and stayed the hell out of that house in the first place," I declared as the movie ended. When I arrived hours earlier at Jake's house, he insisted we watch a new DVD he'd gotten, of course it was horror movie. His favorite, mentally rolled my eyes at this.

"Bella, if she hadn't found the creepy house, there wouldn't have been a movie for us to watch right now," he gave me look that said 'I'm-so-right-and-I'm-aware-of-it'.

"What, doesn't she ever watch scary movies then? They always end like that, they die. Always. Just because she's _in_ a scary movie, doesn't mean she doesn't watch them," I returned the look he just gave me.

He interpreted it as a challenge, and he was right; it was. His eyes showed me that he was in for a long discussion as he mentally readied himself to start shooting arguments at me.

I rolled my eyes, and smirked, letting him know it was on.

"Scary movies suck anyway."

"They do not!" He sounded offended, which sweetened the deal.

"They do, Jake, it's a well-known fact. The only genre of film that sucks more is romantic dramas," I shuddered at the thought of the ton of god-awful movies my mom had tortured me with through the years. I knew why I didn't like these two genres; the plots in them were always transparent, you could always guess how it would end. I didn't want this, I needed my element of uncertainty and excitement.

"You're full of bullshit, scary movies are awesome," his eyes were glowing.

"Tell me why," I challenged.

We must have spent an hour debating the pro's and con's of horror movies, we were both incorrigible, and wouldn't even consider defeat.

"Now that's a blatant lie!" he exclaimed. I laughed at his outburst, he stood up and I realized for the first time exactly how tall Jake had become. He had to be nearing 6"4. He was huge.

"Jake, wow. You've gotten really big," I said seemingly random, he stopped pacing before me and smiled a cocky smile. He was obviously very happy with his own growth spurt. But as he remembered _why _he'd grown so much, his smile faded and his features were pulled downwards.

I felt his pain, seriously I _felt_ his pain. He was unhappy with the turn of events when he really found out the tribe's longest and biggest secret and became living proof of it. He wanted to be the same old 16 year old Jacob that didn't have a care in the world. He wanted to be normal.

I felt it stab my heart, we were alike in so many ways.

He looked down at me from where he stood, and we both understood the change in the atmosphere. We were getting serious. I felt that he needed to tell me something, well he _wanted_ to tell me something, but he couldn't.

His face contorted as he tried to speak the words, but he seemed to gag on them. I would have laughed at the sight, if I hadn't been worried about his need of oxygen consumption.

He rubbed his face in exasperation. Even though I didn't have a clue about what was restraining him, I decided to give him a break.

"Jake, I already know. I even knew before you did," I staring directly at his lively and warm brown eyes. I gave him a somewhat sheepish grin.

Confusion played across his features before his eyes were lit alight with understanding. He sat down next to me and only uttered a single word, "Oh."

Yeah, oh. I was immensely glad I had told Jacob about my little abnormality, there weren't anyone else to discuss matters like these with.

And even though Jacob always helped me out and listened when I needed to talk, the thought depressed me. I had no one in my life, other than Jake, that I could trust one hundred percent. Not even my freaking parents.

I sighed as I studied Jake's face, he was troubled. Sad, even. Jake wasn't a kind of person who got sad very often. It depressed me.

"I know you've become a werewolf," I said gauging his response.

His eyes immediately found mine, and he looked at as if he had done something wrong. His eyes were of a little who had just been caught with his hand down the cookie jar stealing a snack before dinner.

And what did that make me in his eyes to make him react like that? The mother? Did he seriously think _I_ would judge him? His brown orbs were still pleading with me.

"Jake, there's nothing wrong with being what you are. Don't look at me like that." He diverted his gaze, looking down as if he was ashamed.

It angered me.

I took a hold of his chin and lifted it up, like it at least looked like he took pride in himself, like there was any pride left in him.

_Why is she looking at me like that? I, I..shouldn't even be in the same room as her according to Sam. What if I hurt her, what if I hurt someone? God, why did you do this me?_

His thoughts consisted of only self-loathing, it was unbearable.

"Bella, I'm a monster," he finally whispered with a pained voice.

I shook my head, disagreeing with his statement.

"You're not. Jake, don't you get it? You're a protector, the whole purpose of this whole arrangement is for _you_ to protect the people who need you. Don't you understand how special you are?"

He wasn't convinced. I let go of his chin before I started my speech.

"The universe always has a purpose for things, you weren't dealt the cards in front of you for no reason, you're meant to play with them. Maybe you'll get a full house, or maybe you'll lose all of your chips," I smiled at my own stupid poker metaphor. A faint smile danced across his face as well when he heard the smile in my voice.

"My point is, if you're chosen for something else than everyone else, you need to understand that it's not because you're a freak of nature, you're just special." As I spoke the words, I knew I fell under the same category as Jacob, but for some reason it was easier to think great things about him and not me.

I couldn't say the same things about myself, how was I helping people? The only thing I did was to eavesdrop on peoples most treasured and hidden thoughts and memories. What I did would be looked upon as a treachery, or trespassing. They'd probably make up some new laws that would only apply to freaks like me.

"_No mind reading under a test!, No emotion reading…ever!, Don't look in my eyes!" _

I bet I would have been ostracized from the community in a blink of an eye.

"If all that applies to _me_, then it sure as hell applies to you too," he somehow picked up on my own internal self-deprecating moment without cheating like I did. I smiled at him, thanking him for believing in me.

It was obvious that neither of us believed in ourselves, it was nice to have someone else to the job for me. Jake must have felt the same.

For a moment we felt completely tuned into each other's feelings, and it was strangely relieving. I could see Jacob as my best friend. I think he was my best friend, no matter how long I'd _truly_ known him.

I grinned at him, and him at me.

"Jake…," I started before he interrupted me.

"What's bothering you, Bella?"

I bit my lip, nervous, and a little annoyed I was that easy to read.

After a pause, I just spat it out, "School," I huffed.

His big eyebrows pulled together, "A lot of homework?" he asked simply.

I snorted. I only wished things were that simple. Instead I was crushing on a hundred year old vampire that might or might not eat me sooner or later.

My eyes widened as the thought hit me; was I really crushing on him? I hadn't thought about like that at all, but my immediate and initial assessment was indeed right. The more I thought about it, the more sure I became that I was in fact infatuated with Edward Cullen. I wanted to slap myself silly. Maybe I would.

I shook my head as I retold my pathetic story to Jacob that was waiting expectantly, "It's this guy at school." I sighed, and pause for dramatic effect. "He annoys me, and yet I'm strangely…,"

I didn't want to utter the words out loud, it would make them true, and another soul would know about them, which meant I was forever screwed.

"What?" He was impatient.

"Infatuated. I'm strangely infatuated, and it bothers me beyond belief, but I can't help it. It's like he's a magnet and I'm a random and insignificant metal," I buried my face in my hands, I was the queen of stupid metaphors today.

"Ugh, and it's so stupid," I continued, "I really don't want this." I knew I was lying, I wanted it more than I'd ever wanted anything.

Jake comforted me by rubbing my back, but he was happy. Happy I didn't tell him I had cancer, or moving away. Instead I was babbling about some guy at my high school, he was relieved.

"Bells, you just need to get to know him, when you do, no one will be able to resist your charm."

"Ugh, shut up," this wasn't remotely funny, but I couldn't help but smile when he burst into laughter.

"Seriously, Jake, shut the hell up. This isn't funny," I said sharply, trying again when he winded down from the fit of laughter the left him breathless and flushed.

"It actually is," he swatted away a tear with back of his hand as I glared at him.

"Okay, okay, Bella, c'mon. I was serious, he just needs to get to know you, because you're too awesome for anyone to refuse you anything."

I sighed, if it only was that simple.

On my way home, I pondered on my newfound honesty, both with myself and with Jacob.

I usually kept things to myself, it was uncanny to think about all of stuff I had voluntarily shared today. I won't lie and say I had a ton of friends in Arizona. I didn't, it was as simple as that. People thought I was weird, I thought they were stupid. I didn't understand them, and they didn't want to understand me. I was classified as the weird kid the second they compared my fair complexion to theirs almost sun burnt one. People and I left each other alone. Sometimes I would be pleased with that fact, while others loneliness sought me out.

It was the same with boyfriends, I never had one. You see, boys tend to be people, and like I mentioned, people and I don't get along. So, I had zero experience when it came to this area of expertise, and it really never had been an issue seeing as I never met a boy I truly liked.

Until now. Forks was quite a change. I flushed just thinking about it, Edward was different. He triggered something in me, something I hadn't felt before. Maybe this was what made all the people I had met so far in my life, so stupid and reckless? It had certainly classified me as a fool once or twice this short amount of time.

I really hoped it would just blow over, to get the whole phase over with. But deep down, I knew it wouldn't. The worst part was still the fact that he wanted nothing to do with me; you didn't have to be a mind reader to know that.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I need you to tell me what you thought about this chapter. Was it too short? **

**Talk to you next time!**


	12. Confusion

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE REPOST - I made a mistake, and I just needed to fix it. Thanks to_ Ltju _for pointing it out for me!**

**Hey, guys. New chapter! woho, I've been good!**

**Oh, yeah, and the song used in this chapter is Cocaine by Eric Clapton. That is not mine. It's Clapton's. And probably a record label's, hope they don't see this :P**

**Disclaimer: This is all Stephenie Meyer's, well the plot is actually mine. HE HE. The song is not mine either.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Confusion

It was finally Saturday, but my ridiculous alarm clock was beeping at god-forsaken hours. I threw my hand in the direction of the offensive sound, and fortunately, it shut up. I took a look at the alarm clock, and groaned at the red digits.

_10.34_

Why did I even set my alarm that early? Mike wasn't picking me up for at least another one and a half hour. Yeah, Mike was picking me up. I let my face fall back on to the pillow as I contemplated this. Why exactly had I agreed to this? Without my car, I wouldn't be able to make a quick escape if I wanted to. I huffed, and choked myself a little with my own carbon dioxide.

"_So, Bella, you do remember the beach party on Saturday, right?" Mike asked oh, so cleverly._

"_Ehm, yeah. Of course, why wouldn't I?" He smiled as I said this. Crap._

_I actually had forgotten, but who would blame me with everything I had going on?_

_Maybe a normal day with the normal teenagers would help, a little normal once in awhile never hurt anyone._

"_I could give you a ride, if you'd like. You know, spare the climate the extra toxic," he finished lamely. His blue eyes seemed unsure._

"_Sure," I replied sure of myself as well, he was right, there was no need to be mean to Mother Earth. She had never done me any harm._

I pulled my face from the pillow before I suffocated, and rearranged my body so I was now frowning at my ceiling. My logic seemed flawless, so right at the time, but so wrong now.

What if something happened? Would I be able to leave? No.

Not unless I got a ride from someone.

And judging them as teenagers, I'd guess they wouldn't be so enthusiastic about leaving early just for me. I wasn't sure if anyone would actually do me the favor.

I shut my eyes, trying to shut out the fact that I didn't have anyone to rely on, no matter what. No one had my complete loyalty or faith, and I hadn't earned anyone else's. It was, to be honest, saddening. Would it always be like this? Would I ever make real friends?

Jacob was my only friend, but we were at a point where I wouldn't want to bother him with trivial things like my latest worries. I seemed to worry a lot these days.

I shook myself awake, and decided to climb out of the depressing hole I had been digging. So much angst just wasn't good for you. I promised myself to banish these thoughts for the day, maybe even have some fun.

Yeah, I was determined.

* * *

Mike was in our driveway 11.55. He didn't start on the horn before exactly 12.00 p.m.

I knew this because I checked.

He was such a dork, and I couldn't help but smile at his blatant attempt at being cool, which failed.

_Oh, Mike…_

By the time twelve o'clock came around, I had had time to shower, eat breakfast, watch some TV, tidy my already tidy room and pick out my clothes for the day. I didn't know exactly what you wore to a beach party that really wasn't a beach party. The weather forecast told me the inevitable rain was coming, but that it would stay overcast most of the day. Where I came from, the beach was sunny, hot and had light brown sand, if it didn't have these qualities, you wouldn't go. Not that I usually went that often.

I think I just walked around the house after I was done picking out my clothes. God, time went by slowly when you didn't have anything to do. I was bored out of mind, I couldn't have been happier when Mike came.

"Hey," I said happily as I slammed the car door shut.

"Hey, you seem happy," he grinned back at me, seemingly pleased about my mood.

I shrugged.

"So, are we picking up anyone else?"

"Uhm, no. But we're going down to the supermarket real quick to get some food for the whole group." He punctuated his words by letting the motor come alive, and backing out my driveway.

Hm, so he only wanted to give me a ride. That meant the both Lauren and Jessica would not be in the vicinity any time soon. Well, not too soon.

"_This will be awesome!" _Mike's thoughts screamed at me.

He was beyond enthusiastic, and his anticipation was rubbing off on me. His feelings were rolling of him in buckets, drenching me and dragging me in to a blissful and highly expectant mood. It was exhilarating, I didn't want to shut myself off from his feelings either.

So, I let it be. I let Mike's whole fickle and intense teenage being pour over me as Forks' green landscape flew by. Mike droned on about… something, I reduced his constant babbling to a background sound. I couldn't focus, and I wasn't planning on trying it either. I let myself "mhm" automatically at what he was saying.

I didn't know if I'd ever been so excited about anything in my life. Not my birthdays, not Christmas. Nope, never. Was this what the normal teenager would feel? Unabashedly exuberant about something so trivial like a beach party? I basked and reveled in the feeling, it felt like my soul was taking a bath in ocean of sunshine while simultaneously being tickled by happiness. It was utterly absurd, unexplainable.

Nonetheless, I left my soul to its bath.

"We're here," his voice cut through my illusion, slicing off some of the wonderful feeling.

He was beaming himself. I grinned as I realized I must've been projecting his feelings back on him. He probably got to feel everything twice as strong. His clear blue eyes we're now glistening.

"Oh, that was fast." We wouldn't stop grinning.

* * *

It had stopped raining on the way to the beach, but the clouds still seemed threatening. I was hoping the downpour wouldn't start for at least another couple of hours. The exuberance I felt in the car hadn't worn off, and I felt great.

First Beach was not like any other beach I had ever been on. The greenery was as protruding here as in the rest of Forks. The sand was dark brown. Constantly soaked in water, it had gained a more eerie look. The area was surrounded by several cliffs with different heights. It was wet, cold.

I zipped up my rain coat as Mike and I headed towards the rest of the group. They had created a little ring around something that soon would become a bonfire. It was early in the day, but there still was a chill in the air that surrounded us. I covered myself with my arms, rubbing them in an attempt to warm myself.

The crowd's noise got exceptionally louder as we inched closer, they were all there; Jessica, Eric, Lauren, Ben, Angela and a bunch of others I still hadn't bothered to remember the names of. I also noticed a couple of boys that I hadn't seen before. Their darker complexion made them stand out.

Angela and Ben waved me over, and I steered towards them. I smiled brightly at them as I plopped down next to Angela.

"Hey, guys," my words were deafened by Eric's arrival.

"Bwella, you madd it!" he shouted at me when he was done staggering towards us.

"Yeah…" I replied hesitantly, how had he even been able to get drunk this fast? He let out a deep breath, covering me with his alcoholic stench before he wobbled off away from us. I scrunched up my nose.

Ick. I was not a fan of alcohol.

Angela and Ben laughed at me. "Yeah, he is one great pain in the butt. I'm not even sure if he's really drunk or not," she said as she smiled good-naturedly at me.

"Well, no alcohol for Bella."

"Welcome to the club, missy," Ben said.

The bonfire was lit as the beach was about to get darker. The red tinted fire licked at the already burnt wood, and I shivered. The crackling sounds it made, made sure I was attentive. The fire warmed me as much as it chilled me to the bone.

"Ben is so nice," Angela sighed next to me, I must've jumped ten feet because Angela let out her own low shriek in response.

"What's wrong?" she asked, catching her breath.

"Nothing," I answered too quickly. Nothing was wrong. Not a thing, nope. Now I only needed to whistle conspicuously , and I'd be good to go. I mentally rolled my eyes at my stupid behavior.

I scanned the beach, trying hard to escape Angela's questioning eyes.

Mike was making out with Jessica.

Lauren was lying on the ground laughing her ass off.

Eric was dancing off beat to the loud music.

Ben was helping one of his friends, the guy he was helping couldn't walk straight. I guessed this was what Angela was referring to when she vocalized her thoughts about her crush. It was so obvious she liked Ben. What was even more obvious was that _he_ liked her. I rolled my eyes at both their obvious denial.

"Bella, seriously, what's wrong?" She seemed genuinely concerned, but I didn't what to tell her. What was I to tell her? That I was freaking out over a stupid dream I had? The beach was now so eerily similar to the one I had seen in my dream; the cold, icy feeling, the dark and the red tint, it was all there.

A shiver ran down my spine.

And for some reason, it reminded me of Edward.

Finally, I turned to Angela, the girl deserved answers.

_I hope it isn't anything serious… _

I gave her a careful smile, and nervously rubbed my neck.

"It's… I'm just so confused lately," I huffed out the words. It was true, I was confused. I had no idea what to do about anything, and frankly, it pissed me off. I always knew what to do.

Angela tipped her head quizzically, urging me to go on without saying anything. I liked this girl.

"Well…Okay, let me tell you something about me," my own words scared me, how much was I willing to let her know? I didn't know this girl that well.

"I…um… I'm a control freak," I breathed out, stumbling over my words. She still didn't say a word.

"And lately, I just feel like everything is out of my control. It freaks me out," I admitted.

"Bella, you can't control everything, you have to know that. Something's just aren't to be controlled. Not by anyone," she smiled gently. She was right, I had learnt that I couldn't control everything or _everyone_.

"I guess you're right," I sounded defeated, I was defeated. By Edward Cullen.

"Is this why you've been so jumpy?"

_She could be jumpy naturally. Stupid! I shouldn't have said that, maybe she'll get upset…_

I let myself watch a seagull snatch a fish out of the water before I answered.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just not used to it, that's all."

"Well you'll get used to it," she said with a grin. Was she implying it would be like this forever?

"That's not nice," I laughed, and gave her a playful shove.

"It's the truth!" She put up her hands in defense. Oh, so that's how she wanted to play it?

"Let me tell _you_ something, miss I-know-everything. I think you should do something about the Ben-situation." I stared at her all the while smiling knowingly, she choked on her chuckle and did the same maneuver I did earlier; look anywhere but at me. I had her now.

"What do you mean?" she squeaked out, obviously embarrassed.

"You know what I mean. You should do something about it, it's so apparent that he feels the same way," I said these words softly, noticing how her cheeks were burning with embarrassment as she stared at the fire.

"Am I that transparent?" _God, I wonder if he knows, too, this is awful! I hope no one else has noticed._

She seemed panicked, so I placed one of my hands on her shoulder, attempting to calm her down I said, "No, come on, relax. I'm just _very_ perceptive." I felt bad, I was cheater. I didn't even know if I was perceptive without my "gift".

Abruptly, she turned to face me, "So, what do you think I should do?" She was pleading with her eyes for an answer, and I understood that she didn't want to discuss the nature of her feelings. Just a good old Dr. Phil session. I smiled, I could do that.

"Do you have any classes together? I mean, classes where there's no Mike or Jessica, or god forbid, Lauren?"

She grinned against herself before she spoke, "We do actually, English."

"Great! Just start a stupid conversation with him. After you've done that once, it'll just seem naturally to speak with him more and more. And before you know it, bada-bim-bada-bom!"

We snickered at my outburst together, "Thanks, Bella."

"No problem."

I only wished I could follow my own advice.

* * *

At the end, Angela was the one to give me a ride home. Mike and Jessica were all over each other, and I was pretty sure things would get overly awkward in the car with them. Throw in the fact that I could read both their minds and emotions, I shivered; I didn't want to get scarred for life.

Ben was driving many of the teenagers home, and Angela sighed at the fact.

"He really is good guy," Her eyes had gotten a weird dreamy coating, I could only agree.

The rest of the drive went by in comfortable silence, I couldn't have been happier. The day turned out to be fun, when my crazy emotional roller-coaster with Mike ended when we arrived, I decided to put up the guard again. There is such a thing as too much of the good thing. The loss of Mike's feelings, was awful, I felt like a junkie suffering from withdrawal. Several times I was tempted into tapping in on him, but I was repulsed by _all_ the other things I would encounter in his mind.

He was with friggin' Jessica. Ick.

Oh, yeah, and it was wrong.

The non-present sun had set without leaving so much as a trace. My morals had followed and gone elsewhere for the evening.

I said my goodbyes to Angela, and trudged inside the house, slamming the door a little too hard.

"Bells?" He sounded a bit surprised.

"Yeah, dad, it's me." I walked to the living room, where my dad was watching ESPN. Maybe it was baseball, or basketball, or football; I couldn't have cared less. I dumped myself on the couch, stealing some of Charlie's pizza. I hadn't noticed before, but I was starved.

"How was the beach?"

"It was actually kind of fun," I offered a smile as I took a bite of the pizza.

After half an hour with baseball _reports_, I got bored. The chit-chat was nice, but there's just that much of baseball I can take.

"Dad, I'm not really tired. I think I'll go for a walk."

"Okay, kiddo, don't be gone for too long."

The air outside was fresh, I loved how clear and unpolluted the atmosphere was up here in Washington. Phoenix was whole different story, the air was always crisp and dry, if not, it would be damp and moist. To be honest, it was uncomfortable. Forks was a stark contrast to my former surroundings.

I sauntered slowly around the house, in the back yard I knew there was a little path that lead you deep into the forest. I found the trail easily and followed it. The night was peaceful, the moon had peeked out and was glowing above me. The trail wasn't well used, but it was defined enough for me to find my way home again.

I ran my fingers through my hair, the strands were chilled by the cool wind and I found delight in this. My hair felt silky because of the wind's touch.

I let out a breath, I was relaxed by the silent night.

At last, I found a quaint and serene-looking spot. The grass covered the area, and I could faintly hear the sound of a tiny stream. I settled down in the middle of the area, my back was facing the slightly damp grass, but I didn't care.

My eyes closed by their own accord. I decided to listen in on nature.

To my left I heard movement in the trees. It was an owl going about its nocturnal business. I thought about how this particular, and probably very other owl, always lived alone. How they hunted alone, ate alone and spent their nights and days alone. Always. The only thing they didn't do alone was mating, for obvious reasons.

I bit the inside of my cheek as I thought this.

The owl would sit in his tree forever, alone.

The wind blew past me at that moment, as if it was whispering reassurances to me.

It was okay. I don't think I had been that relaxed ever since I moved to Forks, it was marvelous.

All of the sudden, I heard a twig break not too far from me. My body went rigid. It was my right ear that caught the sound first, I deduced that it had to be coming from the right.

I opened my eyes to the former blackness of the night with the exception of the round moon right above me. My head turned bit by bit, so my eyes could scan the area.

It wasn't an animal, it couldn't have been; I would have known.

I can't hear the thoughts, or anything really, from animals, and I thanked my lucky star when I found this out. Can you imagine the mundane thoughts of an animal? Can you imagine hearing these thought over and over and over again? _Eat, sleep, hunt, mate…_

Ugh.

Point is, I would have known if there was an animal in the woods right at that moment. The animals give off a vibe, a unique vibe for each species, and these vibes are rather easy to pick up upon. The animals, each insect, mammal and so on, in that forest were radiating their vibes, and I knew where they were located.

I know, my life sucks. It's one great annoying mess.

And there wasn't an animal that broke that twig.

I was sure of it.

I rose from my spot, taking a defensive stance. I wasn't sure what I was defending myself against, or if I even would be able to fight it off.

The weird thing was – there were absolutely nothing coming from the black spot between the trees were I had trained my eyes.

No vibes. At all.

Humans would usually give off vibes that were ever changing, it all depended on their mood. Which, for me, was a good thing; I would always know somewhat what I was dealing with.

"Who's there?" I shouted the words, but they came out more broken than I would have liked it.

Rule number one when dealing with enemies; do not show weakness.

I mentally cursed myself, never breaking my intense glare at black abyss.

I'm not going to lie, I was afraid. Who would lurk around in the bushes at this time? And furthermore, why wasn't this "who" human?

"Who's there? Would you come out?"

The silence that earlier calmed med down, was now killing me.

I took a step forward, determined that I would in the end unveil this mysterious creeper.

As I approached the edge of the surrounding trees, my hands were shaking. I was about to delve into the dark the trees created, when I heard movement ahead. I froze in position.

The steps where getting closer to me.

The twigs broke under the steps, and the wet moss made squishy sounds.

When his glorious face appeared, I fell to my knees.

My beating heart was in my ears, and I covered my face with my hands. My breathing was shallow. Relief flooded through me.

"Why would you do that to me?" The words came out as a shriek, my heart was still thumping painfully in my chest.

His feet were mere inches away from me, I saw as he shuffled back a step.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Edward said.

"You scared the living crap out of me," I whispered, still catching my breath.

I dropped my hands, and left my eyes drift toward his.

He was leaning against the trunk of a tree nearby, for some reason, a smile danced across his features.

"Why are you smiling?" I didn't get this boy.

"Oh, nothing." He was still smiling. I rolled my eyes, and let myself fall back on my back.

Why was he here? And how on earth did he know I'd be here, unless he looked for me? But why would he want to do that? What was I to him?

"Why are you here?" I said bluntly. I didn't care, I wanted to know.

He hesitated meanwhile staying very still, I knew this even though I didn't bother looking. Peripheral sight, you know. My question might have been harsh, but I had the right to ask. He was the one randomly showing up to… I didn't know what he wanted.

I stayed quiet, admiring the stars that were nicely spread across the sky.

"So, are you going to answer?"

"No."

"Wow." I was amazed at the audacity this boy had.

I kept staring at the stars.

"Listen, can't we ever just have a normal conversation?" he asked tentatively, like he knew I was in charge tonight.

"I'm not sure I can do normal," I huffed back. I was being difficult, but then again, so was he.

He sighed, and yet again, I heard movement. He laid down next me.

I was so aware of his closeness, it was a struggle to just not look at him.

"Haven't you ever felt ambivalent? Like your own being wants two entirely different things?" he asked exasperated. I turned my head to look at him, I had to.

His eyes narrowed on the sky when he felt my stare on him, I didn't look away. He looked different, vulnerable, like I could hurt him with my mere words.

"I have, it's difficult. You feel like your soul might leave you, and then divide itself in two and so they could go their separate ways," I whispered the words to him.

What was he saying, was he just volunteering random information, or had this anything to do with me? After all, his ambivalent nature was more that clear to me.

"Yeah," his eyes met mine, "I haven't heard it put like that. But, my thoughts exactly."

His golden orbs were intense, if I could read eyes, I'm sure he would have been telling me something. Our gaze didn't falter for a couple of minutes, and I fell back to my relaxed state.

"I think I could do normal conversation now," I barely whispered the words, but I was sure he heard them. A careful smile was what I got in return.

He broke our gaze, going back to the stars above.

I did the same after I shook myself back to reality.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" He didn't take his eyes of the numerous constellations over us.

I almost giggled at the absurdity, we were doing normal.

"I like the old rock and roll bands. They're genuinely fresh, and they have an aura to them, they're unique, something special. I don't think music like that can be created today, not in a million years with the mass production."

"_So fine this day  
all your problems has gone away  
but tomorrow, when you wake up  
all your problems are back to stay."_

I started singing without considering the boy lying next to me.

I waited in anticipation while he processed my random nature.

"_Your life,  
a game  
turn it up, turn it up with cocaine  
And every time that you live is a time when you feel  
and the only time you heal." _

He sang the next verse while staring at my right cheek until it was burning red under his gaze. His voice floated to me, putting me in a tranquil state of mind.

_The voice of an angel._

It went along nicely with the rest of him.

"Not a lot of young people feel this way." He was still staring.

"I like the lyrics. I like what they want to achieve with their songs and lyrics, I feel like a lot of this has been lost over the years," I sighed the last words.

He kept staring, and my cheeks would only deepen in color. The atmosphere between us would shift every couple of minutes, it went from the dangerous and gut-wrenching to the electrically charged and exciting in a blink of an eye.

Maybe this was the ambivalence he was talking about?

I was sure it was he who set these different moods between us. I briefly wondered how he did it.

"I need to get home!" I exclaimed as I noted where the moon now was placed on the sky.

I jumped up, frenzy coloring my moves. Charlie would freak out, I must've been gone for hours!

"I'll follow you home."

He grinned at my quizzical expression.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was chapter twelve.**

**Tell me something, you don't hate Mike, do you? DO YOU?**

**I think he's pretty cool, you know, except when he's all clingy and needy and all over Bella's junk (HE HE). He won't be like that in my fic, he'll be awesome!**

**Talk to you next time!**


	13. Foundation

**A/N: Hey, here's an update. woot-woot. Thanks for reading, people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, there's this chick that does. I don't remember her name.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Foundation

He was walking me home?

Why would he walk me home?

_Maybe he wants to walk you home._

He stood there, in perfect stillness, grinning down at my face.

My heart swelled at the prospect, but the confusion was tearing at me – why? It seemed like it was the only questions I was bothering with lately, why did Edward do that, why did he do this? My mind was getting redundant.

For a minuscule part of a second his eyes changed, something flickering within their depths, and his previously cocky grin faded.

"You don't have to accept." His voice was barely above a whisper, but his words were still laced with firmness, as if he was sure of something.

Sure I'd accept, or deny him? I wasn't sure myself, his glistening eyes told me something while his words told a different story.

"No, no. You can walk me home." I spoke softly as if I didn't want the words to disturb the greenery around us.

"Will you get in trouble with Charlie?" His words came from behind me on the narrow trail back to my house.

"No, not really. Why?"

"You were very distressed when you noticed the time earlier."

"Y-yeah, I know. I just don't like leaving Charlie alone for too long."

"Look, that trail over there is really deep. I bet it's at least a hundred years old," my voice cracked a little as I changed the subject. I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't pry anymore. Naturally, my hope was short-lived.

"Why is that?"

"Well, when a lot of people take use of the same road over a long time they tend to-"

"Bella –" he interrupted.

"Edward –"

"You're really pushy," I said miffed. I didn't want to talk about Charlie. Or relationships. Or relationships with Charlie.

"I think you've mentioned that once," he chuckled. I couldn't see his face, but I imagined his full lips turning upwards.

I sighed when I finally gave in. Why did I tell this boy everything he asked me? It was a question I didn't hold the answers for, not for a long time.

"I don't want him to feel lonely," I exhaled the words out in defeat.

I let the rustle in the trees distract me from the silence and the anticipation that was growing inside of me. I wanted him to answer, but at the same time, I wanted the silence to continue.

We walked; I watched my feet tread carefully over the numerous twigs and roots beneath me. I hadn't noticed earlier, but to my great surprise the woods were absolutely quiet. The animals were all there; I could feel them, but they were hushed. Almost as if they were all listening in on our conversation – anticipating Edward's response as much as myself.

His voice cut through the thick silence – the harmless creatures hidden in the darkness stirred with his voice before they settled back to their previous stillness. I could feel my face scrunch up in understanding.

"You don't want him to be lonely. Is this why you moved to Forks?"

"Why are you so interested in me?" I abruptly turned to face him. He could ask me questions for hours if I didn't stop him, and I didn't know the first thing about him. He was playing an unfair game.

He was obviously caught off guard as he peered down at me with wide eyes and complete motionlessness as he processed my question. _For a mind reader, this guy really sucked at foreseeing – anything._

I kept up my stare – taking note of how his eyes appraised my face while indecision still ruled them.

"What do you mean?" His jaw set and he took a step closer.

I was in the thick of the woods discussing God knows what, mere inches from a vampire.

I gulped and watched his Adam's apple move.

He was trying to intimidate me.

_Not going to work, lover boy. _

My breathing became shallow, "You know what I mean. You can ask as many questions as you like, but you won't answer any of mine?" I breathed the words, still fixated with the movements of his throat.

The cold of the night vanished as the heat built up in between us, like someone decided to set up a fire right there between us. The moon light bounced off of Edward's face and I basked in the weak glow. I saw his features in a new light – perfect angles were still all there, but for some reason he looked better under the moon. He looked like he belonged. He looked less pale, less dangerous, less inhuman – less perfect.

I remembered we were having a conversation when his lips moved and started spilling words.

_Yes, questions._ I reminded myself.

"I don't answer your questions, you say?" His tone changed from the firm dominance-seeking Edward to I-know-something-you-don't Edward.

His scent wafted to my nostrils as he deliberately breathed on my face.

I inhaled discretely before I put my game face on.

"I don't know the first thing about you." I exhaled deeply, unleashing my own scent on him.

"Yes you do," he said with a smile before he went around me and left my sight. When I turned around I saw his retreating back, I couldn't do anything but follow him back home.

"You know my name. That would be the first thing about me," he shouted back to me, his back still facing me and me trailing behind him.

I rolled my eyes at the statement. "That doesn't count; you probably even know my full name."

"Oh, do I now, Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Tell me yours."

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

_Anthony. _"What's your favorite color?" I was talking to his back, he laughed loudly.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked back.

"Edward –"

"I don't have one. What's the point of choosing to elevate one color over the others?"

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"I play the piano. I listen to music."

"What kind of music do you enjoy?" The questions were just tumbling out me.

"A little bit of everything – it ranges from Stravinsky's symphonies to progressive metal bands from the eighties like Pain of Salvation, although I appreciate them equally."

When he finished his sentence, we broke through the shrouded trees and were standing in my backyard.

We stayed silent, only listening to the sounds our feet making as we crossed the yard and made our way to my door.

"Did that satisfy _your_ interest? Did I answer your questions correctly?" He eyed my intently, as if to measure my reaction.

"No. No, it didn't." A smile crept up his face. I noticed, once again, that he was closer, leaning in even.

"Let me propose a deal – we'll play 20 questions. On Monday maybe?"

He looked hopeful, like he'd be pleased at the prospect of seeing me in two days.

_Would he really?_

As Edward stood there, awaiting my answer, with his hands behind his back while simultaneously leaning into me, I understood that this boy was interested in _me_. His topaz eyes were glimmering.

"You have something in your hair," he said suddenly. He pointed to right side of my head, staring intently at whatever that had gotten stuck to my hair.

"It's still there," he stated after I apparently failed when I combed my fingers through my hair.

The next thing I knew, his cold fingers were entangled in my hair. I shivered at the sensation as he all of the sudden brushed his fingers against my neck. His touch heated up my skin; he left a hot trail when the fingers decided to continue their travel. When they had reached their destination, Edward was cupping my right cheek.

My mouth parted by itself in astonishment.

Edward's eyes fell to my lips in what must have been an involuntary response.

We had inched closer together, and yet again I was left staring, this time at his lips.

The dark that surrounded us felt like a cocoon, lulling us into a safe and private world containing only the two of us.

The intimacy of the situation both frightened and excited me at the same time. I had never experienced anything like this; I had never wanted anyone to kiss me before. I had never wanted to kiss anyone before.

I didn't know what do.

So I stepped even closer.

I couldn't control it – my body was on its own while my head was screaming profanities at it.

_You can't do this!_

I breathed out my anxiety. I let my eyes drift to his.

_You can't do this!_

He looked conflicted; the glimmering eyes were no longer topaz but had changed to a depthless onyx. Danger was lurking its way to our carefully constructed cocoon, threatening to shatter it.

_You can't do this! _

The palm left my cheek, and soon he was dangling something in front of me.

"It was a leaf," he whispered before he took three steps back and filled his lungs with fresh oxygen.

Okay, so I really couldn't do it. I sighed quietly when I heard his next words.

"Goodnight, Bella."

* * *

Charlie was thankfully asleep.

I didn't think he'd appreciate me sneaking back in at that hour.

In my defense, most teenagers would probably sneak _out_ at this point.

But, then again, I wasn't like most teenagers.

I hadn't really done much sneaking around before this, so of course – I sucked. The floor boards would creak and each time they did, I would pause to hear if Charlie noticed anything.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I was feeling victorious. I was like a freaking ninja!

"Ehm…"

The voice came behind me, and had me jumping ten feet up in the air. "Oh my god! Dad, you scared the living crap out of me!"

"Language," his stern voice told me he was all business.

"Hey, dad," I said carefully when I regained my breath. He crossed his arms, lifting one of his brows skeptically.

"What were you doing out all this time?"

"Um, I met a… friend." He looked even more skeptical when he heard the hesitation in my voice.

"A friend?"

"Yeah."

He scratched his moustache, "What friend would this be?"

Crap, I really didn't want to tell him about Edward. Not yet, anyway.

"Edward Cullen." Edward _Anthony_ Cullen. I felt my cheeks redden.

_Damn it._

Charlie straightened, shaking the grogginess off before taking a protective dad stance.

_Double damn it._

I almost rolled my eyes, but stopped knowing it would make matters so much worse.

"A boy?"

"Yes."

"How old?"

"17." _Yeah right…_

"Carlisle Cullen's son?"

"Yes."

"Boyfriend?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay then, kiddo, get some sleep."

* * *

I was running.

Where was I running?

_Home…_

The ground under me was hot. It felt like I was on top of burning coal. Running as fast I could trying to avoid the contact my bare feet had, I would jump to try and reach the much cooler sky. It would freeze me down to the bones the few seconds I made contact. The burn of the fire beneath me was forgotten when the ice replaced it with its own pain. I would fall to the ground, rolling around on the fiery pits of the forest I was in.

As any sane person would anticipate, it would burn me and the process would start over.

I wanted out.

It was like a well-planned and painful purgatory.

I wanted home. _Now._

I wondered how I didn't have any injuries. Any burns or frostbites.

My musings came to an end when I was able to break through the foliage, and ended up at a beach.

_Well, there went the well-planned in purgatory. _

But I wasn't any beach, it was _the_ beach. The beach that had chilled my soul when it last froze over.

_The prickling sensation on my hand was swapped with a painful scratching. The butterfly had turned coal black and let out a deafening screech as it got bigger and bigger. Soon enough the butterfly was transformed to an unrecognizable beast with pointy and deadly sharp teeth. Its menacing eyes were focused on me, glowing with the same red the sky was colored in with._

As I stood there I saw myself sitting on the same rock, at the same beach with the same coal black butterfly on my hand. Except it wasn't a butterfly.

I couldn't identify what it was. But, its sharp teeth were soon digging their way into my neck as I screamed along with myself.

_As it lunged at me, the beach froze over._

My feet were now grounded because of the ice.

I was trapped.

This monster was eating at me; my lungs couldn't keep up with my screams.

Someone put a lid on my shrieks – when I reopened my eyes relief flooded to me.

_Maybe he came to save me._

I was wrong.

He peered down at me with a wrong kind of gleam in his eyes. As if he was preparing me for the mischief that was about happen.

Then, Edward bit me.

* * *

_Vampire. _

That was my first thought as I awoke, a sheen of sweat covering my body. My bedroom was colder than usual, which was odd in itself, but when I glanced at my window I saw that the curtains were fluttering. Almost as if a wind had blown through my room thus creating the movement.

My brows furrowed in confusion before I laid back on my pillow. It was still the middle of the night, if I was lucky I could maybe get a goodnight's sleep.

Yet again, I was wrong.

Ignoring my nightmare, I opted to stare at the ceiling.

When I got tired of that, I stared at my alarm clock.

The red digits were glowing 4.35 am when I gave up, and decided I might as well read a book.

After reading for what felt like an eternity, I got up.

Charlie had gone fishing, and as I anticipated he had left a note for me on the refrigerator door in his typical handwriting.

_Bells,_

_gone fishing, will be gone for most of the day._

_Dad._

I must've gotten my handwriting from Renée, Charlie's handwriting was a lot more tidy than both mine and my mom's.

I sighed at the thought of my day.

Alone, again.

It was okay, I needed to think anyway.

The sun was to starting peek out and it was filling the kitchen with its rays. It seemed that Forks was having a sunny day, finally. The smile on my face was immediate and inevitable. On my way to take a shower I thought the day might not be so bad after all.

_My damp hair won't be problem, right?_

_It's sunny, who cares!_

With a plaid blanket, a book and a delightfully sunny and warm day, you couldn't keep me inside even if you tried.

"Yeah, this is definitely a nice change."

* * *

Trying to read the book failed.

Every time I'd get remotely immersed in the paragraphs, I'd have a flashback that would jolt me out of my poorly constructed escape.

The ridiculous dream wouldn't leave me alone. Nothing ever just left me alone, did it?

I groaned out of exasperation and put the book down.

_That was it for the peaceful day, I guess. _

I couldn't lie to myself – the dream had to mean something and hold some sort of significance. Especially when the dream gave me a freaking recap of the last strange one.

The dreams had to have a connection to Edward. _Since he ate me and all…_

But why would he bite me in the first place?

_He's a vampire? Du-uh._

It didn't make any sense. I recalled thinking he was going to save me. Was that so absurd? Considering he'd already saved me twice, I didn't think it was ridiculous that was my first thought.

I twisted one of my fingers in a lock of hair while I contemplated the facts. The hair was still damp from showering, but it would probably dry before I went back inside.

Edward was the only one who had ever saved me from anything.

It was different, but it was kind of nice. That someone was taking care of me – even though I had to be careful he wouldn't bite me. _Like I really needed more to worry about…_

Also, I was running – I remembered feeling like I had to escape before the dark foliage, that was threatening me, suffocated me. _I wanted home…_

I briefly wondered if people dreamt as much as I did, and then proceeded to interpret them.

Running away can only mean one thing; I was afraid of something and I wanted a home. Obviously somewhere I could be safe. From what though? It's not like I didn't know what I had to fear in this weirdly crowded town.

_Vampires, and vampires…and oh, werewolves._

Both dreams felt like warnings – as if they were foreshadowing something. It was ridiculous, obviously my mind knew what it was, but it wouldn't tell me. _Talk about difficulties… _

I squinted against the sun above me; maybe I'd even get a decent tan.

I chuckled at the absurdity.

I sighed.

The only conclusion I could come up with, was that Edward wanted to harm me.

And that fact alone made my heart squeeze and made me physical ill.

_Why would he want to do that? After everything? It doesn't add up._

_Think about it, he is a predator. He knows what he's doing to lure you in._

_I am not that stupid, am I?_

_Experience weighs a lot; the "boy" has lived for over a century._

My internal debate only added fuel to the fire of indecision.

I wanted all of it to be lies. So badly.

The sun decided to hide behind some clouds, and all went black.

* * *

Just like in the paragraphs I was able to read earlier, it felt like someone had poured cold water all over me.

My eyes flew open by themselves when I almost choked because of the overflowing water in my mouth.

_Damn it._

The sun was nowhere to be seen, the milky clouds that had dotted the sky earlier was now a part of the dark legions of rain-heavy clouds that was covering the sky.

I must have fallen asleep. My mouth must have fallen open; water had accumulated in my mouth, I quickly spit out the rainwater.

I puffed before I swiftly gathered my soaked belongings and ran as quickly as I could inside.

"This is the best thing ever!" I shouted my aggravation.

My book was ruined, but I settled on leaving it in the heated closet along with the clothes in hopes that I could still read it.

I shivered my way upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now, folks!**


End file.
